Efferus
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC District 4 centric pairings undecided
1. The 56th Hunger Games

**Summary**: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC District 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obviously violence, gore, death, language etc. Rating M for future events/scenes (I swear it's going to be justified)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

.

.

There was something very wrong with where she was. Something truly wrong indeed. Of course, her situation was far from normal. She, Tatianna Newman, now Andromeda Fairport had died and found her soul reincarnated. A revelation that had conveniently hit her the moment she woke up as a baby. But surprisingly enough that wasn't what was wrong.

It had been a few months after her third birthday when it hit her like a freight train.

At the time, she had reasoned where she was born was a world of her own. Perhaps the apocalypse occurred and this was a dystopian future. Maybe her town was just a very very secluded place where police officers wore head to toe armor in white. Even when she played with the idea that she had ended up in some alternative universe, she never once could've imagined she was instead in a world that was once fiction to her. A fictional world filled with death.

She had hoped, swore, and prayed for anywhere and anything else. Out of all the fictional universes and stories, this was where she somehow ended up. Off the top of her head, there were loads more places she would've preferred, _Game of Thrones,_ _Divergent_, hell even _Twilight_ was far superior in every way, at least in that place there was a slim chance she'd die.

Anything would've been better than here.

Andromeda didn't remember the first year of her new life in this world, mostly hazy blurs that muddled in her mind. The second year was during a time where everyone in the area had fallen ill, including herself (which scared her parents and older brother), something to do with whatever was in the fish at the time. So for a few weeks, she had been in and out of consciousness, which had apparently and conveniently been over that time of the showing of _it._

It was now the third time she would experience it in her lifetime, and it was then that she knew exactly where and what fictional place she was in. And it scared her.

When her family had all gathered around the projection like screen, either a more advanced version of a tv or a very low-quality downgrade she couldn't tell, Andromeda found herself wanting to scream and run as far away as she could.

It couldn't be she argued, it wasn't real, it couldn't be real, t didn't make any sense to her. Yet it was there, all happening an unfolding before like the sick entertainment it was. How could she deny such a truth?

The truth was, she couldn't.

She knew she was screwed then and there. And if she wasn't her family was. Her older brother, just twelve himself, it made logical sense now, why her parents kept him close the weeks prior, watching and looking after him like they may lose him any moment, luckily they didn't, this time. Honestly, Andromeda felt pretty stupid with it all, ow she could've been so dense and blind was beyond her.

As the images on the screen buzzed to life, the words that opened it rang through her head, ricocheting and echoing for the rest of the week like a broken record. The color draining from her face she watched it all unfold live before her very eyes in horror.

_**Welcome to the 56th Annual Hunger Games! Please welcome this year's tributes!**_

Yes, Andromeda Fairport was fucked.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: How many fanfictions will I start? Who knows anymore, ideas keep coming and coming lol! I already know no one will read this, but to the few of you who will hope ya'll are ready for world building and Capitol lore building.


	2. District 4

**Summary: **At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't even realize the amount of OC stories that were based around District 4 existed, oops! Well hopefully this won't be too redundant and something new, as I hope it will be! Also of note, there will not be a lot of romance at least for the start (at least 13 chapters) but I will say there will be some but it will not be the main point of the story!

* * *

Andromeda spent the next few years of her life worrying. She wasn't the only one, of course, her parents too, fussing and dividing all of their time to her older brother, Hector, each week leading up to the Reaping. Thankfully, lady luck or the gods or whatever ran this world had kept him from being picked.

From what it seemed, the Farepoints, as a whole had rather good luck and was pretty well off when it came to not just the Hunger Games but the Reaping as well. And from what her parents told her, no one on either side of their families had ever had their name pulled. Although her district, District 4, had their fair share of volunteers, at least more so than others.

However, with the lack of victors in recent years, many had grown discouraged from volunteering a sentiment not shared with their 'closer' of allies, Districts 1 and 2. Which were the others part of the Career pact though, despite that fact, her district was often relegated to the back of the group.

Of course, to the other districts, tributes who came from 4 were certainly more skilled in some areas which made them appear more like those of District 1 and 2. Yet that truly wasn't the case, at least not in truth.

If it were not for the abundance of food that they would catch from the waters and the fact that their youth entered the workforce, thus gaining what some saw as 'game skills', no doubt her district would have been far less off. It was because of what their jobs needed to accomplish, the work they did since they were children, that their tributes were able to make it far in the games, although many ended up losing to other district tributes.

To its core, District 4 was one of the rebellion, it was filled with whispers and talks spitting upon the Capitol and the president hidden behind the back alleyways and underground markets. But it was just talking, nothing was ever done both in regards to rebellion and silencing the treason.

Andromeda thought herself truly lucky, being reborn in one of the safer and more laid back districts. Even their Peacekeepers, while a large amount, were far less strict than the ones stationed in 11, they turned blind eyes and were very, very, lenient. One of the few ups to being a Capitol favorite.

True they possessed good fortune, it didn't come without hardships. Childhoods were short and fast, most children entering the workforce around age seven or eight. And the years leading up to them are often filled with an education based around their future careers, Knott tieing, fishing, de-scaling, and of course swimming. Cooking and making nets too was a common thing taught, though for Andromeda she failed utterly with those. But beyond that, life was okay, her family were not starving, there were sewage systems and transportations, and while sickness commonly swept through the streets and docks, her family was fine and alive.

Until one day they weren't.

The Reaping of her eight birthday started the same way as it always had. She and her family were sent to the back of the crowds along with the others of the district who did not fall under the ages of 12-18 while her brother went down a different path, lining up in the rows with the others.

After the same video about how great Panem was and the reasons for the Hunger Games, as it was not just some death game but one of charity. By the words of the government, the Games were to inspire hope and back your victor, to promote "friendly" conflict between the districts rather then Panem themselves, and if their tribute won the district would be awarded gifts and love of the Capitol for a year.

It was a stupid premise that somehow was eaten up by District 1 and 2, as well as the Capitol though they would believe anything if President Snow authorized it. Other districts like 4 did not seem to treat the games with the fanfare the first two did. From the reels of the Reapings, many seemed to abhor the event and saw it as a funeral, which wasn't taken too kindly by the Peacekeepers. Luckily, District 4 was filled with very good actors and concrete poker faces that hid their disgust, it was another reason why they were considered a Career, due to their faux love of the games.

She stood in the back alongside her mother, gripping both her parent's hands as everyone watched as the tribute escort pulled the name from the girl's side. Of course, the call for volunteers was to accordance with the rules, but none came up for the girls.

It was not uncommon for a tribute from 4, hopefuls who were too confident, people who wished for the glory and attention, and others, from the poorer side of the docks, those who did not have enough would sometimes volunteer themselves just so they could reveal their family's burden, and some wishing and hoping for a little danger.

But overall, tributes of District 4 were rare and few between. The last one to volunteer was an eighteen-year-old hot head who had fancied himself as some sea god reborn. He was in the final four of his game before he died by a boulder, he was the only volunteer in the last six years.

The Escort, a small narrow built man with green hair and a shiny bejeweled suit called out the first tribute's name. Luckily for Andromeda, she again did not recognize it nor when she saw the mousy blonde did she feel anything towards her. Call it cruel and inhumane for her to stop caring about the lives of those chosen, but in fairness, after years of watching tribute after tribute, child after child slaughtered by a sadistic Career, she and many others had become numb.

Until she the next name that was called made her feel again.

It was as if someone had come to kill Andromeda again, her heart erupting in pain as her mother scooped her up and pressing her close as her father pulled them into a close hug. But neither would cry, they knew cameras still were there watching every moment and they knew if they wanted their son, her brother to live and get sponsors they would not make a scene, at least not yet. District 4 was filled with extraordinary actors, the Fairports would not be the one to break face.

The three of them watched as the boy with dark hair and uneasy brown eyes marched up the platform steps. Barely sixteen in age and yet already surrendering himself to the executioner's block bowed his head low before turning to the crowd and cameras with a broken smile that matched his eyes.

"_And our District 4 tribute on our gentlemen's side is...Hector Fairport!"_


	3. Awaiting

**Summary**: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC District 4/Capitol centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**A/N**: Wow! Surprised from all the fav/follows, Thank you!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Alessandra**: Yes! Thank you! I totally agree Gloss is one of my personal favs too, like oh man do I love my District 1 victor, defiantly an underrated character! It'll be a while till he shows up, but will be worth the wait!

* * *

.

.

.

There they all stood, her, her mother, father, and brother all in one canopy like room, white light shining in on them from beyond the teal colored curtains. Peacekeepers stood on the outside of the room, lined up and waiting to pull him to the train when his visiting period was over. And while they were technically supposed to be in earshot, most remained just on the outskirts, ready to go in if there's screaming or sounds of the tribute trying to escape, but overall they allowed privacy. All things considered, it was like an unspoken agreement seeing how they would most likely never see their family, a courteously that was unclear if shared by the other Districts Peacekeepers.

Her mother, yo her credit had managed to keep a straight and almost blank expression up until seeing Hector face to face, at which point had broken down in sobs and cries. Her father hadn't fared much better, struggling to keep it together for both her mother and his sake, bringing his son into a death grip hug.

They were allowed less than five minutes before the Peacekeepers came to drag them out. Before they left, Hector had somberly but still holding his brave smiling face, lifted Andromeda up and swung her around one last time. He made her promise to look after herself, do homework, go to school, look after their parents, and make sure that no matter what happens in the arena that he would, "always love her" and "I will never stop watching over you, sis."

She didn't cry, at least not in front of him, she could see it on his face, that if she started crying too, he would break down, and that being seen by the cameras would be devastating. Instead, she nodded and gave him the biggest, brightest, and most genuine smile she could muster, "I promise Hector, you can count on me." It was all she could say, she dare not wish him luck to kill other kids and she couldn't have him promise to return when they all knew the likeliness of that promise being broken. No, she kept it short, simple, but reassuring to him, something though little, he seemed to appreciate.

In the last minute before they were kicked out, her mother had taken off her ring, placing it in his hand much to his confusion. "So you have us with you, always," she told him in the only sentence she could string together without choking.

And just like that, their time was up as the Peacekeepers kicked them. That would be the last time Andromeda would see her brother in person ever again.

* * *

If it weren't her brother she may have laughed. For the last few years, the designer for District 4 seemed to have an abnormal interest in fish and crabs. Last year they dressed the tributes as jellyfish, the year prior were clams, and their first year styling had been giving the male crab shelled gloves and the female shrimp antenna.

It was absolutely hideous.

This year wasn't any better. Her brother stood there in the chariot with a shark headpiece, and it was beyond stupid looking. It was as if the shark was biting her brother's head off while his body was covered in white and bluegills, in all honesty, she thought he looked like that one shark meme from her last life.

The female tribute, Donna, she believed was her name, wasn't faring much better beside him. She was dressed in a hideous set of white shells and a giant bulb sticking out from a crown on top of her head. Dosed in white paint and green gold, Andromeda was seriously considering the idea that the stylist had lost their marbles, or at least more than most Capitolians.

The chariot ride finished quickly. The stands were crowded, as usual, the screams of 'fans' echoed through the screen but it wasn't as crazy as last year had been what with the unusual yet unique beauty of the District 8 tribute.

Unfortunately, she lasted all of two days before her face, that gained the love and admiration of the Capitol and with it dozens of sponsors, had her face smashed in by an icicle. It was fairly gruesome and stirred up some sad remarks during the Victor's interview hosted by Caesar.

This year so far seemed to lack any standout or special tributes. Nothing too strange given all that was seen was from the Reapings (in which the majority looked like shit) and now during the chariots were half of them looked like they were dressed by a kindergartener. The training score's and the interview would be the place to win the hearts and devotion of the Capitol this time around, and from the looks of the tributes, most seemed to know it too as they began to exit from the stadium.

* * *

Watching Caesar and his co-host discuss the test results was like some sort of out of body experience for her. The man, Caesar looked similar to his movie counterpart, although he was far younger looking which could probably be attributed to the Capitol's version of de-aging and plastic surgery which was very common. Given the fact he had already been doing the hosting of the games for the last twenty years, he looked good for his age barely looking a day past thirty-five.

This years' theme seemed to be that plastic looking gold, his hair, suit, and makeup was all in the metallic gold that was either cheaper than the penny or worth more than a thousand Lamborghini's, she assumed the later. At least it was better than the cheetah print that clashed with all the interviews several years back.

Watching her the faces of all the tributes pop up onto the projection screen, their faces blank or mixtures of fear as the numbers floated beside them to the host's words.

"Not as impressive this year from our District 3 tributes. Now let's take a look at our wonderful District 4 tributes!"

As the words let his sparkled lips the portrait face of her brother popped up on screen. His big grey eyes stared deeply into Andromeda as if trying to show her all the pain he knew their family was in.

"Our District 4 male tribute scoring-" they all held their breathes as Andromeda leaned in closer, "-a seven."

It was like a rush of fresh air swept through the Fairport house as for the first time in two weeks, her mother started to cry in happiness and her father smiling.

A seven wasn't bad. Five and sixes were averages, seven was good, seven was safe. He had scored below then the Careers, but that was almost always a given, it was very rare for someone to score above a District 2 tribute, seeing as how they were all trained to 'become Peacekeepers' though the reality was that the training doubled for the Games.

She wasn't quite sure what her brother did to receive that score but she did know it was enough to impress the judges. On average, District 4 males received scores of sixes to eight, last year was, unfortunately, a twelve-year-old who barely got a five, and District 4 females got between a five to a seven. There were outliers to the averages if people who worked on the lines or the men who handled the docks that relied on strength and speed got higher scores. The girls who were part of the seafood prep and cleaning were also known for their knowledge of poison and hunting, which would raise their scores too.

Despite the above average scores of their tributes, District 4 had only had a few victors, enough to count on one hand. They'd get close to winning, almost always ranked in the top 10 and depending on the arena, final five or six. But in the end, they never won, no matter how many sponsors or allies they had, they always died.

It was a fact none of the Fairport's wanted to admit out loud, no matter how true it was.

The following day came with more stress on her mother and with it her father. By the time the pre-interview show began rolling on to the screen her mother had clutched her way through two pillows and had once again refused to leave the screen. Her father sat with her mother the entire time, slowly drinking away all the alcohol in the house in the process.

When the pre-show was done, bright gold and white lights, given the year's color theme, shot into the camera. As the music of the show began to blare loudly, filling the houses of everyone in the districts and Capitol, the host, dressed in his C3PO like suit, appeared from the floor in a floating chair. The sounds of the roaring crowd echoed through the screen as the one and only host, Caesar, raised his gold foiled and encrusted microphone.

"Welcome to the 60th annual Hunger Games Interview Show!" The audience cheered as gold confetti, which Andromeda was dead certain were real, swam through the air around the stage, "I'm sure we are all, very, very, very, very excited for to meet this year's tributes!" And with that began the interview portion of the games.

District 1 went by without an issue or much fanfare. The female, as the girls always went first, was the usual beautiful tribute who charmed the audience with smiles. The male, Velour she believed, was built like most Careers with muscles and a wicked grin. Nothing too out of place, falling under the generic District 1 group.

2 seemed a bit more interesting at least with the male who had taken up the mantle as the 'charismatic player' a breath of fresh air compared to the usual lethal, cunning, deadly, boys who volunteered from there. The girl was barely memorable, especially in her skin color shapeless dress her stylist somehow thought was a good idea.

Both tributes of 3 were intelligent though shy, but both were on the younger end this year, thirteen and fifteen respectively. Once they were done and off the stage came District 4's female, Donna.

That girl, barely seventeen, played her role well. The soft-faced blonde that almost floated on the stage and an innocent yet devious smile plastered on her face, Andromeda knew exactly what role she and her mentor decided upon for her.

While it was not uncommon for other Districts, such as the famous beauty of 8 from last year, to have a seductress, femme fatale, otherwise known as the 'sexy one', that role was almost always filled by District 1 or 2. Then again, with the boring looking one from 2 didn't seem that district would be ruling as the 'most beautiful' this year.

Although the District 1 tribute seemed to catch to have caught the audience attention, and no doubt the game makers were planning some 'sexy' Career girl fight to occur in the ring. It would rake in the viewers, sponsors, or and possibly kill one or both in the process.

It was a dangerous game, taking up a role or label generally left for a different District. The first two were known for looks and brute strength. 3 and 6 for their intellect while 5 relied on knowledge and manipulation tactics (or at least that was how their mentors tried to pose them to be). 8 was good for charming and flattery to the Capitol especially around clothing and fashion due to producing most of the textiles, though District 1 still controlled the higher-end things such as silk and satin. The tributes of 7 and 10 mostly stuck to strengths and camouflage techniques while 9 and 10 were, well kind of usually forgettable if she were, to be honest. 12, being the last, either left the biggest or smallest impression on both the Capitol and the Districts although Caesar did always try to make the sponsors see the best in those tributes.

And District 4? Well, they were a jack of all trades. While they could not provide things of luxury besides seafood, they knew how to play the game. The last several years, with one or two exceptions District 4 tributes would play any role the Capitol seemed to need or desire that year. Be it to act like a family member, a confidant, a hero, villain, or even a lover, which was seemed to be the case with Donna. And judging from the hollers of the crowds, everyone was eating it up, no doubt she'd have a good portion of the sponsors.

Once she was done with her 3 minutes, which seemed less than that amount is given how much smiling and laughing occurred between her and Caesar, the next one who was up, her brother.

Dressed in a far more stylish look than the chariot ride outfit, an elegant sea blue suit lined in the same gold as this year's color theme was, dark hair slicked back giving him a professional look although his face (which was highlighted in glitter) was more of a carefree appearance. Overall, her brother looked good.

"-District's 4 male, Hector Fairport everyone!" Caesar called out into the microphone as her brother walked up on stage with ease, as the screams rang out. It was probably a shock for them to see a boy wearing a shark hat to go to be a pretty attractive one.

As the two males exchanged handshakes and smiles, her brother took a seat beside Caesar as the list of questions and comments began to roll out. Everything was good, each answer perfectly time, every word articulate and held a sense of pride yet ease that seemed to grasp to the audience.

From what it seemed, this year's game may very well turn out to be another 'Which is hot enough to be the victor?' the game was quickly becoming more and more popular in the last few years which had also been pushing the Game Makers to create newer bolder storylines and focuses. Although judging from it so far, with three out of the eight interviewed tributes, it would become another appearance death battle.

In the last minute of the interview, Caesar asked a question the first one of its kind this game, "-you are quite the joker aren't you Hector. Now then I'm sure everyone here is dying to know if there's anyone special out there you would like to say a few words to perhaps?"

A memory from the movies seemed to pop into Andromeda's mind, recalling a very similar question given to Peeta during his interview. And while she had thought it a strange parallel, she knew the answer to the question.

Her brother, Hector, the boy who was the fastest swimmer in his school, had no lover. At least not one that was a female. There as a part of her who wondered if he would go straight out there and confess his feelings to the boy in his class or perhaps he would spin it.

She didn't have much time to ponder it as, with fast charm he smiled and responded, "Oh Caesar you could've just asked me if you wanted to go, we're all family here aren't we?" he asked the crowd as the shouted with bouts of 'yes' and 'of course' as the host laughed.

"Oh, you caught me haven't you Hector!" Once the screams and cheers died down, the question was again posed only this time her brother answered in seriousness. "I would," he began looking into the camera, his dark eyes almost staring into the souls all watching, as if talking just one on one with them, "to the girl in my life, the only one I've ever known. I love you, you are the sun that shines down upon my sea, and I want you to know I will see you again I swear-" her breathe hitched, "-Andromeda."

If she weren't in the presence of her parents, she would surely thrown something at the screen, screaming at him, and calling him crazy. He had sounded so serious so geninune, like a lover, would, but somehow he had turned into a sappy yet painful promise of goodbye to her.

Caesar, quick as always, replied over the screaming audience, "A very touching promise that I'm sure your sister most appreciates." Perhaps it was to simmer down the females who acted as if their heart had been shattered, though quickly repaired itself with the news it was to his little sister, herself, as they erupted in 'awes' and 'how sweet' chatters.

Hector was smart, she'd give him that. Not only to he win the hearts of the ladies with his charm, but alluded to something more with the men, who apparently in the Capitol gender meant as much as Districts, nothing. Not only that but he pulled the heartstrings regarding family, hope, promises, and gave the other Districts who watched something human to look out for.

Not some dolled up the flirtatious tribute, but a real breathing and emotional boy who cared for his loved ones. Yes, he had done well in gaining support, manipulating them all, she only hoped he had done enough to live.

The next time Andromeda would see her brother would be tomorrow when he would be fighting for his life in the games.


	4. The 60th Hunger Games

Summary: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

The 60th annual Hunger Games lasted a total of 14 days to be exact. Not the longest games that there had ever been but certainly not the shortest (the shortest being the first games a total of three hours and the longest being three months).

It was a surreal experience for Andromeda, to watch her brother on the screen fighting for his life. It was even more so being able to see everything and everyone to note every little thing he did in the arena like it was just a sport like they were football players or something.

The games started as it usually did. The sixty-second countdown which would give the tributes just enough time to know where to run and what was around them.

This year, the arena did not play in District 4's favor. A barren wasteland seemed to be the theme. She should've seen it coming, what with all the gold that Caesar and the other game show hosts were wearing should've been the first clue. Nevertheless, it was too late now for anyone to have done anything.

By the end of the games, Andromeda had grown to have a large dislike for gold and dusty brown.

The start of the games was fast, as usual.

The moment the countdown ended, chaos reigned. All 24 tributes broke into sprints, some towards the cornucopia, others away from the bloodbath and some like the District 1's male had gone straight for District 7's female tribute with the intent to kill.

He had reached out and snapped the girl's neck like it was a twisted toy. The sickening grin that graced his face sent shivers down her spine as a dark laugh erupted from his chest which had stilled the entire arena for a moment as they all turned towards him.

And just like that, the blood went flying.

His fellow Careers joined in on the assault, gathering weapons and attacking anyone who wasn't them. Amidst the chaos of it all as well as the shotty camera work, it was hard to locate her brother, but when she finally had, she didn't know whether to be happy or be aghast.

Killing was normal for the games. It was expected, not just by the Capitol and Panem, but by the districts as well, yet seeing her brother, her big sweet older brother stab a boy in the back like a fish, it really hit her hard.

When the action died down, perhaps lasting a good five minutes, all that was left at the Cornucopia were the Careers, her brother, and Donna. She realized the two had teamed up with the Careers, thus making it a full Career Alliance.

Her mother, whose fingers begun twitching at the realization too seemed dazed by it all. Andromeda couldn't blame her, it had been several years since District 4 had joined the Careers and even when they had last, a girl, she was the first to die in the alliance once her District mate was killed. So the fact that it was not just one District 4 tribute to join the alliance but both, that seemed to give her and her family hope.

They weren't the only surprised though as she could hear the cheers from the hosts who had already begun dissecting the pact. She was sure the sponsors were shitting themselves by what they were seeing, a true Career pact, one that hadn't been done in almost two decades.

Yes, she thought, these games may very well be different, and hopefully, her brother will return.

Once evening came, the honorary cannons shot through the air, the images of the fallen displayed overhead while the rest of evening was spent with game enthusiasts, strategists, and the hosts discussing what had happened and their theories on what will come.

They, of course, brought up the Career Alliance, to which most cheered it as great though they had begun placing bets on who in the group would be killed first.

Building alliances were a good strategy but came at a cost. If one were to join an alliance, it's safer either to have your fellow district member with you, in case of a backstabbing betrayal 9 literally). Although in the case of District 4, as well as 7 and 11, siding and supporting your fellow tribute was an automatic given, probably having to do with how they were all raised.

But alliances could be dangerous as well if you're partner died while part of the pact, there was a high chance you would be the next killed as you'd be the odd man out. And there was always the uncertainty if your tribute mate would end your life while you slept (something District 1 and 2 did almost every other game). It was far more common in the earlier games, where one person would be the lookout and just slit everyone's throat as they slept easily taking out the competition.

Many though knowledge of this fact which are why rotations almost always had two people awake at a time just in case. Then again, anything and everything in the games was dangerous, she just hoped her brother knew when it was time to gtfo.

Despite having been forced to watch her brother gorge the eyes out of District 8's head on the second day to appease the sadistic District 1 tribute, Andromeda never turned her attention away from the games.

It was a sickening sight and the poor boy's screams would haunt her dreams for a while, but she couldn't imagine how her brother felt doing it. In all fairness, he and Donna were at a disadvantage.

The arena was a dusty cloud of heat and sun that dirtied the cameras to the point where the game makers were forced to make it rain just so the cameras wouldn't be unseeable. Filled with rocks, animal skulls, cactuses, and small thimble bushes. There was a small stream that existed near the end of the arena, where District 6's female and 3's male were hiding. But by the fourth day, it had dried up which prompted them to move in closer.

There were no trees for any of the tributes to use to siphon water out of nor did any seem to have a device to up the cactuses, even when District 1 tried slitting the plant open, it ended in sweaty failure. And District 5's girl had slit her wrists on the needles, bleeding out and dying trying to get water.

By day 6 things had gone from bad to worse. District 6's girl and 3's boy had begun drinking their own urine, as well as both of District 11 as the two former took shelter under the low bearing rocks and the latter by the cactus field. There were only 10 tributes left, and by the looks of it, with little to no killing, everyone in the Capitol was growing bored and as that happened the sponsors begun to withdraw.

Day 7, one week after the start of the games thing started to pick up again. The Careers had come across, accidentally too, on District 12's male and 10's girl killing them in a gruesome fashion. That evening three parachutes fell to them, a satchel of water for her brother and Donna, a platter of food for District 2 and 1, well they got a fresh set of knives that glistened like the moon under the night sky.

Day 9 came with relief to the Fairport family. The Careers had once again come across one of the remaining tributes, a boy from 10 who had surprising overtaken the sadist that was the 1. Although the attempts were all for naught as the boy was killed in yet another gruesome fashion, blood soaking the arena to the point where the ground had become burgundy globs of mud. Thankfully none of the tributes had thought of drinking any of the tributes blood, at least they held some morals.

Despite the Careers win, 1's boy had been badly beaten so much so everyone knew he wouldn't make it through the evening. The sideways glances her brother made with District 2's tributes along with Donna, they knew as well.

In one hour, District 1's hopeful champion was dead followed by a second one as they saw no point in keeping his partner (which was a bittersweet mercy kill on the District 2's female part, beheading her so swiftly the girl had no time to react).

The Career Alliance received yet another round of sponsor parachutes, food, bandages, and more water.

One the 11th day, things weren't looking too good for anyone. District 6's girl remained well hidden among the rocks but had gone delirious from the heat, the game hosts had placed bets on how long she would live for. 3's boy still lived and had yet to give up, still claiming his place not far from 6 (and from the looks of it, several sponsors had begun to patron him as a sort of 'underdog' kind of way. Both tributes of 11 remained alive but they too looked close to heat stroke and dehydrated beyond repair while the only other tribute beside the careers, the girl of 7, was the only other tribute who didn't look on the verge of death.

And her brother and Donna had started to flak, looking like the dried fish rations that the fishermen ate while on their long journeys on the water. It wasn't a pretty look.

And apparently, sponsors had thought so too, as, on Day 12, they had sent her brother a casket of lotion and soap, which was one of the dumbest things they could've gifted him. He didn't say anything though, but his face, along with the other careers betrayed they're 'oh so gracious' words of thank-yous.

It was that same day when the Game Makers took a new approach.

It started with a dust storm, forcing the tributes to move in closer to the Cornucopia and then hide. During this time 7 and run into District 11 but due to the dust, there wasn't' much fighting as the three ran to take cover. The Alliance remained in the Cornucopia, protected by it all and after what seemed like hours, probably only 10 minutes, the arena skies had begun to darken.

Within minutes droplets of water began to rain down on the tributes. First a little but quickly had turned into a downpour. The cameras had switched back and forth between the tributes, gauging their reactions to it all. 11s were smiling under it, collecting what they could of it in the three or four parachute canisters they saved. 8 was laughing a bit too hysterically while 3 had a happy glow on his face although it had become unnerved when he heard the sounds of 6 and how close she truly was to him while 7 looked ready to dance under it.

And her brother and Donna did. Quickly followed by the 2's who joined in on the fray, dancing, laughing, and even at one point, 2 had begun to sing with a melodious baritone voice. Andromeda, along with the Capitol watched the scene unfold.

It was as if the games had disappeared at that moment. There was no Capitol, no sponsors to look good for, no Panem or manipulative President Snow, there were no cameras or districts, they looked, well they looked like kids.

Like some ad for a fashion company that would play on every Youtube video in her previous life. Their laughter and dancing were reminiscent to some rom-com where the friends realize they truly are in love with one another and from all the side glances that her brother and 2 were having, she couldn't help but smile herself.

But like anything in this world, it all came to an end. The rain had continued to pelt down on the tributes for the following nine hours, soaking and flooding the arena with such an amount. Luckily for 4 tributes, they were prepared for such events, each being excellent swimmers.

However whether it was the intent or not, no one died that night or early morning. Each of the remaining nine tributes alive, waterlogged and soaked, but alive. Not one had died by the absorbent amount of water. Although tension had grown between her brother and Donna, the latter knowing they could've easily drowned the other two had tried to push Hector into doing it, he didn't let her instead of telling her to back off.

That's where things started to turn for District 4.

On the following morning, after the refreshing waterworks from the night before the Careers once again begun their assault on the other tributes, opting to start hunting down the remainders but not before each one took an oath that if they were the last four tributes, they would give each other a one hour head start.

It wasn't an uncommon notion. Most Careers did end up doing it, out of camaraderie and other alliances with the other Districts also occurred almost every game. It was a show of good sportsmanship, and though they were trying to kill one another, by the end of the games it was unbecoming to stab one another when their backs were turned. The Capitol didn't like and the Game Makers would often orchestrate a proper fight, so there would be a gripping and good conclusion to the games rather than having three tributes get killed in a single minute when their backs were turned. It was a show, after all, a murderous sadistic show to them all.

While Donna looked less than thrilled about not going straight into the bloodbath after the four would be the finalists, she agreed and shook on it with the others. And so began the last 48 hours of the 60th Hunger Games.

A lot could happen in 48 hours that was for sure. Sometimes nothing would happen, a few times there'd be two tributes who'd end up running circles around one another, boring everyone in the process and other times the 48 hours could've started with fourteen tributes and by the last hour, only three remained, it always varied.

District 11 had caught up with the girl from 7, easily overtaking her and killing her in a mercy blow. But when the cannon went off, the Careers went running, going straight towards the two of 11 and there begun the semi-final battle.

It wasn't an automatic win despite it being a four on two battle. Things happened and neither group knew just what the other was capable of however the Careers still won. Her brother and 2 overpowered 11's male, the latter giving the finishing blow. The sound of the cannons had been a long enough distraction for 2's female to slit the other girl's throat but among it, all Donna had backstabbed the girl.

It wasn't visible from where the boys were, in fact, it looked more like the redhead was cradling the girl as she forced a fake cry of horror and sadness. But from what she saw, from what the cameras had picked up, everyone knew she was the one to do it. Having been stabbed in the thigh, 2 was gasping for life by the time the boys had arrived over as the boy of 2 knelt down beside her cupping her face.

"...Onyx," she choked out towards the boy, "...I-I."

"Shh please, it's alright, Willow," he told her trying his best to keep her calm. He knew there was no chance in her living, she would die in the arena liek so many before her but it was a comforting thing to see him care for his partner.

She shook her head as her eyes were hazy, "..I know, know you never l-l-liked me but I-I want you to know that-"

A somber love confession it was, drawing the tears of the hosts who watched in pure sadness, or fakeness it was hard to decipher, while Donna and Hector remained by their side as the girl, Willow, died calling out to Onyx in her last moments. All the while though, Donna kept trying to make eyes at her brother, telling him to stab the mournful boy beside him, but he ignored her.

The cannon went often soon after as the now trio were forced to vacate the area as the carrier came to pick up the body lest it gets eaten by the wildlife or worse, the other tributes (not like it had happened in the last few decades, thankfully).

Parachutes were distributed again that night, but this time, none of the tributes had opened them in front of one another. Donna had received steel blade. Onyx had received a rather larger gift, a set armor lined gloves for his hands as well as body armor (that didn't completely cover his body, only his arms and legs were protected as it was against the rules). And Hector had received a thing of black rope, a whip of sorts.

That had been the first night since the bloodbath on day 1 that not a single Career slept, too unsure about the others.

The next day, on the final day of the games, though no one knew at the time, the three Careers had decided to enact on their oath, each going in a different direction. Donna having had seen the chemistry her brother and Onyx had, jumped at it, quickly disappearing into the dusty arena away from the two while they both lingered a bit.

Perhaps if she was not so biased, having grown up with her brother she wouldn't have thought it weird, seeing the two embrace in a firm hug and handshake, small smiles gracing their faces and the sadness and admiration dancing behind their eyes, then maybe she wouldn't have seen what was going on.

Then again she wasn't stupid and neither was the rest of the Capitol or the game hosts as they too pointed it out. Surprisingly enough, gender and sex meant nothing to the Capitolians, they saw nothing wrong with it and in most cases encouraged the behavior between themselves and the victors. Of course, it was still considered an 'unnatural' thing amongst several of the Districts, thankfully seemed to care as much as a dead fish when it came to the matter, as long as the two or however many participants were consenting, it didn't matter.

Later that day came the games final moments.

Donna had stumbled upon District 3's boy when he was, relieving himself. While the Capitol seemed to have no qualms with body fluids of any kind, rather indifferent to the whole thing, the game makers still showed the tributes common courtesy in not showing them doing those things nor showing penetrable sex (which was far too common in the games, oddly enough). However, in cases like these, where another tribute stumbles upon it, the game makers do flip the cameras there but try to keep it out of the frame until they're done, most of the time.

Having seemed uncaring to the nature of which she found 3, Donna dashed towards the boy with her knife. Unfortunately, she had slipped in her tackle causing the two to fall to the ground and smack into the boy's fluids, but with all the adrenaline, she didn't seem to notice at all, as she slashed and hacked at the boy who tried his best to struggle but to no avail.

District 3 wasn't big on physical activities, going for the more intellectual issues which were usually a great disadvantage to them in the games (but they still had three Victors to their name).

Even after the struggling and gurgling of blood had ceased, Donna continued to go at the boy till his face had become like stripes of red jerky. The cannon had fired minutes ago yet she remained cutting and stabbing till he was just a mess of broken skin, blood, and organs. For games standards, it was a horrid sight, even one of the game hosts had puked off on the side while the others who cheered for such action were pale and sick looking.

Her mother looked scared beyond repair while her father seemed ready to faint as Andromeda felt dizzy. It was only when the carrier had been right above done Donna snap out of the frenzy and leave, but not before catching the wide eyes of 6.

From registering to realization, maybe half a second, the two were off, Donna chasing the fearful girl, no older than 15 she recalled in a manically way. Her eyes were wide and twitchy, skin and clothes bathed in a red mess of blood and whatever else as if she stepped out of _Carrie_.

The chase was fast, both girls running like their lives depended on it, which wasn't too far off from the truth. Among it all, Hector, of course, came across the scene, seeing Donna and 6 with a confused look before chasing after them too.

It didn't last long, 6, like in any horror movie, tripped and slammed into the ground as Donna took the opportunity to tackle her as she had done with 3. And she was halfway through her second stab when Hector had caught up, wrapping the rope he received from the earlier around her neck, throttling the girl off of 6 as she screamed in protest.

Donna clawed. She clawed, growled, snarled, and screamed at Hector, telling him he was betraying their district, that he should've killed Onyx earlier. How he was a fool and his feelings were-

**_Snap_**

The words halted in her throat as she stilled beneath him, neck hung twisted and eyes red and bulging from her skull. The cannon went off not long afterward as he dropped the girl in an unceremonial heap in the dust.

The cameras zoomed in on his face, eyes devoid of anything as he stepped over Donna as if it was nothing, coming closer to 6. The girl, having been badly stabbed in the shoulder as well as the side of her bicep, she was whimpering out the words of 'no' and 'please' as he drew closer to her.

Her eyes had closed, awaiting death but it never hit her as her pale eyes cracked open in bewilderment.

Shockingly to everyone, he walked past her, leaving her to bleed out rather than a quick mercy kill. It was a cruel action that the hosts noted would be a bad choice, and Andromeda for once had to agree with them.

The cameras had switched to another front view of him as he walked away from the girl and Donna seemingly not having a care in the world. But that was when, like a horror movie, 6 pulled herself up. Her mother screamed and her father held onto her tightly as not to let the woman throw herself at the screen while Andromeda watched in horror.

6 had raised the blade above her head, using her left arm shakily as she threw herself at her brother's back, slicing him deep into his shoulder blade.

A piercing groan escaped his lips as he doubled backward onto the blade as it was thoroughly lodged into his back. From what it seemed, if 6 was going to die, she'd take him down with her. Either that or she had officially lost it, which wasn't too far off.

She had slammed into the ground beside him as her shoulder spurted blood from the action, spraying it over her brother as he hissed in pain. Andromeda could only watch as he made no move to get up, instead of clutching the wound as 8 reached her hand out to grab the knife from his shoulder in an attempt to pull it out and stab him once more.

More blood spewed across the arena as 6 screamed in pain and horror. The camera's zoomed in on her face and hand...as well as her arm that it had been severed from. Her screams were deafening as they filled the arena and the Fairport's house. It was a ghastly sight, the bone having been cut clean through as one could distinctively makeout the throbbing arteries that had been severed.

Another scream ripped through 6's mouth but this time it was met with a loud ''_thunk_' as her now unattached head lay beside her body, rolling in the dust. A cannon fired off as the last tribute towered over the still twitching body of 6 and Hector, Onyx.

There were so many things that could happen in the next five minutes, someone could die, a victor could be named and the games ended. And that was exactly what happened next.

There was a bit of awkward silence that passed between the final tributes, as the Game Makers overlayed thundering music in the background. Everyone knew what would happen next, one of the hosts had already forked money over to his co-host at his lost bet.

However instead of a fast kill, Onyx pulled Hector to his feet, their embrace lingering too long for mere friends as he whispered something into his ear. Her brother seemed to still by the words before nodding hesitantly gripping onto boy to steady himself.

And then he did something that drew gasps from the hosts and shouts from the live Capitol audience. Andromeda stared shocked by the bold move, as tears welled in her eyes at the sight.

He had pushed himself onto the blade further, closing the gap between the two. Blood dripped at either end, soaking the wide-eyed District 2 boy as Hector wrapped his fingers around his jaw trailing them to his hair. Pulling himself up further face to face, eyes locked, her brother, in his last moments, pulled Onyx's face onto his own.

Their lips met as Onyx's eyes widened from the contact but quickly closed letting go of his sword and gripping Hectors waist and upper back, avoiding the glinting blade in his shoulder that resembled a golden star, as kissed back friendly for all of Panem to see. Neither parted, not even when the last and final cannon for the 60th Hunger Games rang through, the noise seemingly blended into the background as no one could take their eyes off the two.

Onyx did pull away slowly, placing her brother onto the ground with a solemn face, eyes squeezed shut before standing up. Face tilted to the sky and eyes shut, a common action almost every victor from before had done as the voice on the intercom rang out:

"_Onyx Maroon, Victor of the 60th Annual Hunger Games"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

_Carrie_ \- the horror movie

Careers - In the books, District 4 was part of the Career Alliance (it was referred to as pact more in the movies but both use the term). However, in the movies, they weren't

District 4 is also considered the 3rd most popular district to the Capitol despite their lack of Victors (which allegedly District 4 had a victor every 20 years? It's weird and thus there had only been 3-4 out of the 76 victors by the time of the 3rd Quarter Quell. Yeah, I'm changing that oops)

* * *

**A/N**: And that's a wrap. Rest in peace everyone part of the 60th Hunger Games, all my beautiful OCs, gone in one fail swoop, oh well.

Anyways, I changed the outcome of these games as I had grown attached to Onyx, oops. Originally District 6's girl was the victor I believe (or she was District 8) but like oops, starting the diversion of cannon now then! (I have plans for Onyx *cough*)

I know some probably assumed Hector would live, but unfortunately, it was never in the plans, he was necessary but perhaps I'll do an AU on 'what-if he lived' but we'll see. Anyways next chapter will be out soon, about 2 weeks!


	5. Family

**Summary**: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here.

SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

It was odd, being on the receiving end of the victor's tour. Standing in a secluded circle with your crying family as you had to listen to the speech from the person who got to live. The proof that your loved one, brother, sister, son, or daughter failed to come home. And most of the time, with the high body, counts 1 and 2 ranked up, it was almost always their killer.

The Fairports stood on a shell-shaped podium across from Donna's family while the Victor spoke in the center, speaking to the families off pre-worded cards.

It was a cruel event, everyone in the district being forced to listen to propaganda through the person who killed their tribute or was lucky enough to live. She supposed this stop was harder for this year's victor given just whose family he was addressing.

It had been six months since the games and thus it was once again time for the Victor's Tour where they were used as a scapegoat to promote Panem and lower the self-esteem of the districts they visited too. 1 and 2 were the only districts that were willing participants in the tour cheering, while 4 faked love and admiration.

The Victory speech began with mediocre fanfare. There cheers and cries of love, but all toned down and admittedly, compared to previous years pitiful. But nevertheless, the speech went on. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, no words of love for her brother, only those for the Capitol.

Except for right at the end, before he was about to exit the stage the victor, Onyx Maroon stared directly at the Fairport. His face may have been one full of glee and pride but his eyes, they betrayed him completely.

Those eyes bore into her own, staring right into her soul as she could see everything, all the pain, and sadness locked behind those orbs and false compliance. They weren't far apart, perhaps a couple of yards, she could've reached to him, she might've if it weren't for the publicness of their situation.

Hector died for him to him, to win the glory of a victor and allowing him to return home to his family. She wanted to get to know him, why her brother had thrown away his chance out of 'love' for Onyx. And from the looks of his faltering footstep, where he had leaned forward for a split moment, he wanted to too.

But that moment was short-lived, as he turned on his heel rather hastily and walked away. Maybe no one else noticed that moment or maybe she was just seeing something she wanted to see but no one around them commented on it.

And as he walked away, back turned to them as he disappeared behind the large shell lined doors towards the Mayor's house Andromeda was overcome with an odd feeling, a feeling that left her believing that the two would be crossing paths again.

* * *

Things began to fall apart after that.

Her mother had become unable to work, her mental condition becoming a risk to both her co-workers and herself. Due to this, she was forced to stay home where she either paced back and forth all day or sat motionless in Hector's old room. One moment she would be laughing and singing and the next fall into bouts of hysterical laughter.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Her father tried his best to hold the family together. He would bathe and dress her mother before making breakfast for them all and then went to go to work. After his 12 hour shift, he'd come back, make dinner, and then would just sit with her mother in his arms on the couch.

Andromeda, on the other hand, did what she could to lessen his load, doing the laundry, buying food, cleaning the house, and making sure nothing else could go wrong in the Fairport house. It all worked out, for a while, but by the time the 61st Hunger Games rolled around, her mother had fallen into the deep end.

She had become so unstable, too much of a liability that the peacekeepers had taken her away from the reaping. She and her father tried to stop them, saying that she'll be good and there was nothing to worry about. But it didn't matter they were following orders and so they took her, dragging her by her arms and hair out of the Reaping area and away from the Capitol sent Peacekeepers and the cameras.

She didn't see her mother again after that.

Andromeda wasn't sure what happened, amidst all the chaos but what she did know was that her mother was gone and was never coming back.

It wasn't uncommon, for families of fallen tributes to fall into states of depression and suicidal tendencies. Generally, the Peacekeepers and by extension Panem itself ignored it, letting those who suffered with it to die on their own from it. However there were exceptions, and in this case, her mother was that one.

Those who didn't comply, the ones who had become a danger or could become a danger to others around them or their district, were 'removed' from the situation. They weren't seen again after they were taken.

No one knows for sure what happens to them, some say they are turned into Avoxs, others say slavery, some think exile across the Atlantic ocean, but the majority consensus is that they are executed.

What followed for the Fairport family wasn't pretty.

The 61st games passed rather quickly. The tributes from 4 that were picked were once again no one Andromeda knew and therefore paid no mind to them. The same stylist was put in charge, this time dressing them up as clams and starfish, it was awful and laughable. And the games themselves only lasted a week, very bloody but mediocre games.

When the games did end, District 2 won again, a girl this time called Lyme, not like it was important.

Her father had begun drinking. And not just the light easygoing kind of drinking, but rather the kind where you drink everything you have till the point you are bleeding and crying alcohol. The situation only got worse when he was fired from his job, ridiculed in the streets, and started trying to pick fights with the Peacekeepers.

By the following weeks after the 61st games, her father was found face down floating in the waters along the docks.

There was no foul play, everyone knew that. It was assumed he fell into the water passed out and drowned while unconscious. No one had a reason to kill him, he was drunk and had a built a temper but he was harmless. The case was closed and Andromeda was left alone now.

In less than two years, everyone in her family had died, and a part of her had begun to wonder if it was because of her existence in this world. She couldn't possibly have known what would happen or what she had changed, she tried to reason with that nagging irritating voice in her head that it wasn't her fault that they all died, that it was meant to happen with or without her there. But she couldn't possibly know if that was true, no one could know.

Her life there on out had become harder.

She had returned to school only dropping out a few months later, unable to afford the supplies and had thrown herself into working by the docks.

Every day she would wake up at sunrise, go to the docks to work till sundown and then go home as the cycle repeated over and over again.

Friends she once had made, the ones that hadn't left her out of pity to her brother's death, the few that remained after her mother was taken and the two who still tried to be close when her dad was found dead, were now all gone, scattered to the sea.

And so she remained that way for a while, alone with herself, unsure what to do or where to go from there. She had no friends to worry about, no family to cry over anymore, and she knew in less than three years she would be old enough to be reaped.

But even that didn't strike fear in her anymore, in fact, she wondered if when the time comes she should do it, volunteer.

She had died once and been brought back, whose to say it wouldn't happen again and perhaps the next time in a world not so fucked up as this. And so that was when Andromeda began to plan out her next few years.

There was no need for her to get tessera, she didn't want her name in the bowl more than once, at least yet. Her pay was enough to keep her afloat and their house, she owned. She did, however, needed to train. And so train she did.

It was a bit awkward at first, trying to get her body to function and do the things she wanted to, but was able to manage to go at a slow rate. Doing exercises, jogs along the piers before work, coming home and practicing holding a knife and throwing (which turned out a poor choice for her as she had cut herself numerous times because of it).

Perhaps it was silly and stupid of her to train just so she could enter the same games that killed her brother, then again what else did she have to lose? The Capitol, Panem, Peacekeepers, all of them took everything from her.

She did try to reason this, the crazy suicidal plan by thinking about the children, the ones whose names were pulled. The kids who were 12, 13, and 14, the ones who had just enter the world and were barely old enough to figure out who they were. Andromeda decided that she was doing it for them, that when the time is ready and if there was a tribute, a child, who was too young to be in the games, one who couldn't even last the first hour of it, she would volunteer. She would have that kid live, have them return to their parents, their families and live peacefully because at least then she knew it would be worth it.

The days soon turned to weeks which became months soon after.

Andromeda had gotten stronger and faster during the time. Her stamina was still poor as well as her aim with knives but she was fast and quick. There were other improvements to her physical self, such as flexibility, agility, and reaction time, but it wasn't perfect, especially without a partner but it was something.

In District 4 she had generally been forgotten about. Her brother's name, the one who had been so close to winning, was forgotten only brought up during the game reviews as 'the one who should've won' but that was all. Nt that she minded too much, it allowed her to blend in and away from prying eyes

Well until one day.

She was just a little older than ten when she had been caught training.

There were caves along the shore, the ones that were swallowed up by the tides when they were in but were a great hiding place during the rest of the time. It was there she had done a lot of her training, at least the things she couldn't do indoors or without holding back. It was also there were she had been caught, several kitchen knives in hand, a net in another, and a shortly made target across from her.

The person who found her, who couldn't have been much older than thirteen or fourteen, with bronze hair, sunkissed skin and the most vibrant sea green eyes in the whole district.

She stared at him for a good few seconds as neither of them spoke, the only sounds around were that of the waves from the sea. He coughed awkwardly before opening his mouth:

"Hey"

Andromeda quirked a brow confused saying the most logical thing she could've said, "I'm not doing anything weird."

The boy burst out in laughter at that, as he tried to catch his breath, "You're strange aren't you."

"Says the boy whose sneaking around the caves."

"Says the girl in the caves holding a knife."

"...touche.."

"...What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing nothing, forget I said that. Why are you here?"

The boy shrugged, "I was bored, I hadn't been around these caves since I was a kid wanted to check them out, that's where I found you," he told her taking a few steps towards her as she backed up.

The caves were a common place for kids to hang out at. It was a tad dangerous given how the tides could easily overpower someone, especially a child but it was all in good fun. Everyone who was able to scale the walls to get there had played there when they were kids, it was a tradition. "Oh." was all she could reply as she didn't know whether to run or what.

"You are weird aren't you?" he shook his head with a grin, "I'm not weird at all!" she retorted back childishly much to her displeasure as that had sent him into bouts of laughter again.

"Then what is your name not weird girl?"

Blowing a strand of hair from her face she rolled her eyes, "It's Andromeda," she told him, "What's yours?"

The boy nodded before cracking his hand out in front of her face to shake her hand, "Finnick, my name's Finnick."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** And there we go, Finnick Odair everyone whoo whoo! The next chapters after the following one will be jumping head first into the action!


	6. Friends?

**Summary**: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here.

SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**A/N: ** Apparently I suck at calculating ages? Like huh? I've had to recalculate the ages for all of my fanfics yet it always comes out as wrong, lovely. At this point, Andromeda was 8 when Hector died, she meets Finnick when she's 9-10 and Finnick was originally 11 years old (although he was described as looking older in the last chapter) Between Andromeda and him, they are 2-3 years apart.

* * *

Six months.

Andromeda had spent six months in the company of Finnick Odair.

Not by choice, at least in the beginning. After they had been introduced, all of a sudden it seemed as though he would appear everyone in District 4, yet she had never once noticed him earlier. And with her training area discovered by the boy, he would pop up and join her every other day.

She was annoyed at first, not wanting to share her time with the would-be victor, whenever that would be as her memories weren't too clear in regards to him. But by the second week of him meeting her and trying to train and help her, well she had slowly grown attached to him.

Finnick though didn't accompany her just out of the goodness of heart, nor did he keep her secret 'rebellious activities' secret out of just mere curiosity. In fact, it was rather funny to her, having recalled a snippet from the movies, or was it the books? When he had told her:

"I won't tell anyone about your little training hold if-" he smiled leaning towards her with a grin, "-you be my friend."

He had exchanged her secret for friendship, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry from that but in the end, she agreed albeit a bit wary. Although what they were doing was considered illegal, many tributes, at least from 1, 2, and 4, have trained for the games. They were of course under the guise of 'career-oriented training' such with District 2' Peace Keeper academy.

Even still, with the Capitol being lenient on District 4, they wouldn't take too kindly to finding out about what she was doing, no doubt punishing her by turning her into an Avox or by execution.

And so, the two of them begun spending large amounts of time with one another and by the end of the first year, they had grown to know everything (almost everything) about one another. It would be odd to see them without one another, although many in the DIstrict still wouldn't notice her whether due to her size or just mere unimportance not that she minded much. It allowed her to remain hidden and gave her plenty of good drama and gossip from everything she could eavesdrop on without anyone realizing. Finnick thought that talent was priceless.

By the time she was nine and he thirteen things had grown into a normal schedule.

She would still wake up earlier in the mornings, before work to run along the water and then work her usual eight to ten hour shift before heading back either to her house where Finnick would meet her there, or if Peacekeeper numbers were low on that day they would head to the rocks, making sure any kids were gone. On the weekends, the one day they really had work off, which was Sunday, they would go out together, walking through the hobs, the ports, and docks, by the waters, or near the spacre trees. It was also during these times where Andromeda would grab some juicy gossip for Finnick.

But even without her ability to gather data for him, he would've been able to get the same if not more just by charisma and looks alone. He was growing rather fast, his attractive appearance only growing more and more over the months and she had absolutely no doubt that by his late teens and early twenties he would most likely be one of the most attractive men in the Capitol, probably putting several of the other victors to shame.

Her mind wandered to last years victor, of the 63rd Hunger Games, Gloss. He was attractive, built like a Roman statue and with a large smile that made the ladies swoon. Yes, she was sure that Finnick would be on par with the man by the time he was of his age.

Andromeda knew that the days were growing short for the two.

She couldn't quite remember which games Finnick played in but she knew it was drawing near. He was supposedly the youngest victor to win the games, meaning he would have to be either fourteen or fifteen, she prayed on the later.

For the past Reaping, she had held her breathe the entire time, praying and hoping to any and all gods she knew of to not take Finnick from her that year. Luckily, someone out there was listening and didn't have his name pulled, instead, some eighteen-year-old male who was cocky and too egotistical to make it far, the victor of the 64th games, Gloss's sister, Cashmere took him out by Day 3 of the games.

She had hoped that the gods would smile down upon her again this year when the Reaping had arrived. Despite all she did, nothing helped or aided her this time around. It seemed Andromeda couldn't fight fate, as she stood by the 'common folk' area as the escort pulled the name for the female tribute.

No one volunteered in her place, and so the tall and willowy blonde held her head up as she approached the stage, waiting for the male tribute to follow.

Andromeda sucked in her breath, eyes clothes as she prayed, varying that someone out there could send some pity towards her, except, nothing was given. Apparently, fate couldn't change what was going to happen as she heard the feedback on the microphone as the escort cleared his throat, calling out in his shrill voice:

"_Our Tribute for District 4 is Finnick Odair"_

She kept her eyes closed as people around her began to clap and yell out their false congrats. Andromeda only opened her eyes when she felt the stares from someone on the stage, creaking them open as she saw his sea green eyes looking down at her as she choked out a cry.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Super short I know I know, swear the next chapter will be out in a few days and will be longer (almost done with it now).


	7. Reaping

**Summary**: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here.

SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

Everyone was waiting for him, one could feel the excitement in the air as the train pulled into District 4.

Finnick Odair was back.

The youngest victor to ever win, the youngest to come back and survive it all. And as Andromeda expected, the Capitol ate it up.

They loved him.

Completely and utterly were enthralled with him and everything he was, at least when it came to looks. From the cameras and the interviews, you could see and hear it. Other victors got cheers and fans, sure but Finnick? He got _everything_, people throwing anything and everything they had at him.

Flowers, chocolates, money, jewelry, clothes, weaponry, proposals, love, and stalkers from all walks of life.

From the last interview after the games, they had to have triple the security and for the first time had to put up some sort of force field gate to keep the audience from rampaging onto the stage and grabbing him. To her, it reminded her of the crazed fans of those boy bands back in the day, down to the crying and rose throwing.

District 4 was excited too.

It was the first time in almost twenty years since someone from District 4 had won the games. And the people needed this.

Everyone was living off the pride of having a victor, it didn't matter if he had killed his fellow tribute, that he had brutalized others with that beautifully crafted, and expensive trident of his. When he had received that from the games, you could hear the screams and roaring cheers both from the games live audience, the hosts, and from inside the houses of District 4. Everyone was proud, everyone was happy, and for the first time in a while, so was Andromeda.

She knew he was going to win. He was strong, fast, lethal, and he knew how to use his assets to his advantage. Sure District 4 tributes were the jacks-of-all-trades but none of them could compare to Finnick. How he was able to play them, how he was able to possess the hearts of everyone he met and was able to completely remake the game into his own whim.

And all at the age of fourteen.

A part of her knew she was forgetting something, something big that was going to happen to Finnick, but for the life of her she couldn't remember it and so let it be, allowing herself to get lost in the euphoric happiness throughout the district, even the Peacekeepers were far more lenient now.

It was a few days after his return, once he was situated in the Victors Village that he and Andromeda finally saw one another again. It was also the last day they would talk for a very long time.

Blonde hair and halfway grin came into her view of sight as he sat himself down beside herself, "How are you?"

She hummed, "Good now that you're back. I think everyone's high off the games."

Finnick nodded, "Seems like it. On my way here, I had to lose the crowds four different times," she laughed, "I'm sure it'll die down after a few weeks."

"Yeah," he stated skeptically.

Andromeda shrugged, flicking off a flower petal from his shoulder, "How are you though Finnick?"

A silence passed through them as she waited for him to respond as he looked far off in the distance, eyes unable to meet hers as he shifted on the ground, "Everyone keeps asking me that. 'How did you do it?' 'How does it feel to be a victor?' 'What was it like knowing you won?' So many questions, over and over again and I-"

He shook his head, his blond locks falling over his face shrouding his eyes, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I killed people Andromeda. I killed my fellow tribute, I let her die," his eyes now on her as she tried taking his hands into hers to calm him down only for him to back away further, pushing her aside, "No! I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve to be praised or loved, this-this sickness of the games, it's not worth it and I'm disgusted by it!"

She looked down, "I can't possibly know what you're feeling Finnick but I-"

"That's just it, no one else knows what it's like, the pain we go throw! We may have left the arena but we died there! And we can never go back!" He shouted, tears building his eyes as he stood, "I'm sorry Andromeda, this-this was a mistake, I'll see you later" he told her turning to run, shaking.

"Wait!" she called out, going to grab him, wrapping her arms around his waist dragging him onto the ground as she stumbled over her feet as they went tumbling, "Finnick wait please." She shifted her hands to hold onto his wrists, unable to wrap her small fingers all the way around but still tried her best, "I don't know what it's like that's true. Everyone here can't understand the trauma you all feel before and after the games," he tried pushing her off him as she forced him to stop, "But you have me, lean on me Finnick. Let me take some of your pain please, you don't need to suffer alone."

The wind blew by them, their hair tangling with one another as she leaned her forehead on his, "Please Finnick," she pleaded with him once more voice filled with desperation. Desperation for him to stay and not leave her like everyone else. Desperation to keep him from doing something stupid, keep him from doing something he'll regret. And the desperation of herself being wanted and needed by him, the only person she has in her life.

But the stillness of form, the soft shaking of his shoulders and the ragged breaths escaping from his lips, all of it betrayed her and her feelings as he tossed her aside onto the ground. Pushing out from her grasp he kept his eyes away from her face, "I have to go Andromeda."

And just like that, he left her. Standing there in the sandy fields where they used to gossip and laugh, now replaced with the bitter memory of rejection that formed inside her.

* * *

It was two and a half years since she had seen Finnick Odair.

No, that was a lie.

It had been that long since he _talked_ to her.

After that day, the day he pushed her away from him, Andromeda tried talking to him again, but every time he ignored her, avoided her, and went as far as pretending she didn't exist. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

Why had he cut himself out of her life?

Had she said something? Was there something about her existence that offended him? She had replayed the conversation over and over again in her head on repeat always trying to figure out what had gone wrong and if things could've, _should've_ ended differently.

The first year was the hardest.

The avoidance from him, the way he wouldn't notice her stares, the blank faces that used to be full of grins and laughs only a few years prior. It hurt her. Hit Andromdea deep down in a place she didn't even realize she had.

When her brother died, she mourned, cried, and screamed. With her mother, she had accepted and tried to move past it, and her father's death she did everything to not blame herself. But their exits from her life didn't sting like this one, didn't bring her such anguish because she knew he was alive still.

Finnick Odair was alive, living in the same district as her, yet pretending she didn't exist. And she watched him, at first, watched every interview and fan event in the Capitol. Heard all the rumors, gossip, and tabloid equivalent drama that surrounded him and the people he was in relationships with.

She knew there had to be a reason why he was doing it, at least she hoped there was but Andromeda didn't know. She couldn't remember a story that she read once so many years ago, a lifetime and a half prior. Hell, she couldn't even place if his actions, the ones he dated and entertained both in the district and in the Capitol could've been explained. There was a feeling that there was something more to it, but all that was left from the story of the Hunger Games was just of Katniss Everdeen, a girl who at this point in time was barely even ten.

By the second year of ignoring her, Andromeda had stopped trying to get his attention. Going back to blending in with everything else in the District, pretending she too didn't exist like how he was being with her. And by the third year, she had completely pretended he didn't exist either.

It was during the second year when she had met a new friend. A young freckled face girl with a warm optimistic smile and charming demeanor. The girl's name was Cassandra, and she started repairing Andromeda's heart little by little.

Then again, it was hard not to be drawn to the young girl, a child really to herself, barely eleven years old. Cassandra wasn't like the others in the district. She didn't work, didn't really go to school, only really ever found by her older sister's flower stand. Not out of choice though as the young girl couldn't exactly see in order to work.

Glossy diluted eyes had met Andromeda's grey ones and she knew at that moment, she wouldn't be letting this one go, not like Finnick.

With Cassandra, she tried to do things differently. Tried making her happy, keeping her optimistic and innocent as long as she could, helping her family out and by the late half of the year, the second of their friendship, Andromeda had moved in with the girls older sister and her husband, Helena, and Menelaus.

Things started looking up for Andromeda. She had a friend again, a family of sorts that looked after one another and soon enough she stopped wondering or caring about Finnick Odair or his paramours.

Which must've been why fate had become so cruel to her yet again.

The 68th Hunger Game Reaping had arrived once more. The two games following Finnick's went badly for their district. The tributes of the 66th games were too confident, narcissistic and far too proud of Finnick's win, dying within the first forty-eight hours. And last years games went to the 'little brother' of the Capitol, August Bruan, roman solider incarnate, needless to say, District 4 hadn't had much success at all.

Because of the results in the past two years, their district had humbled themselves once more, the cheers and district pride dumbing down significantly, and had mostly become their usual masks once more.

This was her fourth year being up for reaping, and it was the fourth time she wasn't picked, not like it matter either way. Despite no longer having a strong desire to die anymore, if she could wait until she was older, more experienced then she would. However, the fates or gods didn't care as the name the District 4 Capitol Escort pulled out from the large fish bowl wasn't her name no, it was someone far worse.

"_Our District 4 female tribute is Cassandra Locke!" _

It was like slow motion. Time had stalled, slowing down for Andromeda, as her brain had to re-register and process the words as they rung out in the air and people clapped. She had spun around, finding Helena behind them all. Their eyes met one another in a panic shock as Andromeda knew what she had to do.

There was always a time for people to volunteer. It was normal for it to be done, at least for some districts. But when the time to volunteer was always different for each district.

For District 1, they pulled a name and then asked for volunteers, and if the tribute still wanted to participate, the one picked, the volunteers and them would have to fight it out. District 2 was probably similar, from what it seemed they probably duked it out before the actual reaping to avoid confusions like District 1 usually got into. District 3, 5, 6, and 12 all asked for volunteers before the name pulling as it made it fairer while District 4 and 11 would ask for volunteers after the names were drawn.

It didn't take a genius to know what Andromeda was about to do. Giving Casandra's sister a nod in affirmation, as her sister was twenty-two and too older to do it herself, Andromeda sidestepped into the aisle.

"_I volunteer as tribute!" _

Her voice rang out as she knew all eyes were now on her just as the escort had asked if anyone would volunteer. It wasn't as heartbreaking or emotionally driven as Katniss had been from either the books or the movie, but it was something.

Keeping her head up high, body posture relaxed and cool, she made her way to the stairs, allowing the Peacekeepers to come up behind her. The games didn't start the moment she entered the arena nor did it start during the chariot rides, no the games started here and now.

And could she feel it, the stares and half-hearted cheers and claps, filled with confusion shock? It had been far too long since a girl had volunteered for District 4 especially one who was related to a previous tribute, it just wasn't done, yet there she was doing it.

Funnily enough, she took it with stride. For all the years they all had ignored her, they were now forced to cheer and support her, seemed fitting. As she made it to the front of the stage, on the shell lined podium, he couldn't help the grin that blossomed on her face as she looked out onto the crowd.

The bittersweet but thankful look from Cassandra's family drew her eyes first as she gave a small curt nod of her head before someone else stole her attention.

All the previous victors of the games had to be there for the Reapings before the Mentors would follow the tributes on the train to the Capitol. While this happened, the other victors, however many there may be would follow on a different train a few days later to promote and do various sponsor things while the games occurred.

And so the four previous victors of District 4 were there, lined up against the wall watching the events take place, and she knew which one was watching her specifically. She could feel those sea-green eyes on her back as she tilted her heads sideways, glancing over to meet those eyes and throwing him a small smirk as Finnick Odair frowned in response.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Reminder District 4 only had 3-5 tributes. From the Wikia, it says that there's a new District 4 tribute every 20 years, which is actually really weird and sad? But I'll be changing that (obviously soooo). And the only known Victors of 4 are Finnick and Mags. There is canonically another female tribute, (aka three) but I decided to add one more cause adding OC's and changing the games are more thing, I guess!


	8. The Train Ride

Summary: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

Unlike most tributes who were chosen, no family had come to see her off.

She had waited there awkwardly, not a soul coming down the halls to come to see her. And by the five minutes marked Andromeda had believed no one cared enough to come until the doors opened, revealing a teary-eyed Cassandra and her sister. The pair of them, who along with the sister's husband had become her second family in this life had come to see her didn't have long to talk, only a few minutes, but it was enough time.

Far from when it was with her brother, this time there were no tears or angry promises given. She accepted it all, much like she believed hector had that she would return to Cassandra, saying that she would gladly volunteer every single time if given the chance to go back in time, that she will never regret her choice, and the girl should never blame herself for what was to happen. They shared one last hug before their time was up, despite Andromeda knowing no one else would come for Peacekeepers, the ones specifically sent from the Capitol to ensure no rioting or running off occurred, realizing that she must've had no one else, quickly pushed her off down a hallway to where the train boarded.

As they went by the other rooms, she spotted the backs of the victors, discussing something with the mayor and in the room beside her own was where the other tribute was, the cries from her mother could be heard behind it.

Entering the train to find it completely empty save for herself a pair of Avoxes she nodded at, Andromeda propped herself up on one of the chairs in the dining cart, picking at some of the things there.

Mounds of fruits and displays of beautiful dishes covered two whole tables while a chocolate fountain stood at the center. Various desserts of multi-color and shapes and sizes were scattered about, along with several bottles of wine, the majority of which she couldn't recognize but some she did with a faint smile.

A part of her was tempted to dig into the rich food, but she knew better, stopping herself with only a few ripe grapes and an apple, knowing how the food would be too much for her despite wanting it. Although the glistening glasses of champagne caught her eye, as she made a grab for it only for a hand to catch her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Andromeda looked up, recognizing both face and voice of the interrupter, "I'm just trying to drown my sorrows," she responded with a disingenuine smile, "What's it to you Odair?"

Her friend from years ago frowned, his mouth tight as he shook his head, "That stuff is a way too strong for someone like you," he told her as he reached for one of the sparkling cider glasses and handing it to her, "This is better."

She raised a brow, looking between the glass and him before setting it down behind her with an eye roll, "And this-" she gestured to it, "-is better? For someone like me? Wow Odair you really are a charmer aren't you?"

He made no comment although he did take a step closer to her, lips parted as his eyes roamed her, he was analyzing her. Before either could say another word, a set of two new voices filled the dining area.

"Did you start the party without us?" Came a tall dark skinned, wide-eyed man, perhaps a year or two older than herself. He was toned she could tell, judging the way the cuffs of his t-shirt hugged around his biceps as he carried himself with a playful yet prideful aura. The teen's name was Ajax, and he was the other tribute for District 4.

"Well I was gonna start, but he wouldn't let me." She stated jabbing her finger at their mentor who continued to frown at her words. Ajax, on the other hand, released a loud laugh, slapping his hands together with a grin, "I knock him out and you hightail it with the alcohol," he told her jokingly as he crossed over to her.

She grinned, "Hmm, where are you hiding the body?" she asked as both laughed again before he stuck out his hand to her, "Ajax Anchorage."

Andromeda nodded shaking his hand, "Andromeda." He tilted his head amused, "No last name?"

She shrugged, "It's Fairport, but I haven't used that name in a long time," she responded honestly as he looked at her with faint recognition, "I've heard that name before."

He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him to, instead catching the old eyes of their other mentor, Mags Flannagan. Andromeda gave the woman a smile and a slight wave of her hand, grabbing the attention of her fellow tribute who turned to look over at the woman and broke out in a grin.

A silence fell over the four before Finnick cleared his throat, drawing them to look at him, "Since we are all together, I think it's time we start coming up with a plan." Ajax shot her a look which she returned with her own as the four moved to the center chairs in the room. Short introductions were made despite everyone already knowing who each other was as Finnick leaned his elbow onto his knees, looking between them.

"What do you have in mind for us oh mighty mentor?" Ajax asked shoulders slacked before he could say anything. Andromeda felt her lips twitch upwards as Finnick gave him a small glare, "As your mentors, it might be good starting off with what your strengths and weaknesses are. From there we can work out how to present you to the Game Makers and sponsors."

Another stalled moment passed as neither she nor Ajax made a move to speak. She didn't know if it was because he was trying to think of an answer or if he didn't want to reveal all his cards at once. 'Cause despite them being partners, and technically automatic allies, it also meant if it came down to it, they may have to kill one another.

She didn't really know Ajax. At least she not personally and vice-versa. Like most people in the District, she would recognize familiar faces, especially when she saw them often, as was the case for Ajax. He had worked on the ports and the docks, where she too worked usually, however, neither shared a conversation with one another.

From what she had gathered, he was an outgoing sort of person, garnering numerous friends and held the same charismatic energy most of the males of District 4 had. However, he seemed mostly involved with the males more then he had seemed to be with the females than again, she didn't have a long list of friends of an opposing gender to compare him to.

Andromeda glanced over to the male who sat beside her, her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. His dark brown eyes were locked on her as he cocked a brow, he was waiting for her to go first, wanting to know her attributes first just like she did with him. She hadn't taken him for that kind of person, then again, District 4 was filled with charismatic, manipulative, and were far more intelligent than other districts gave them credit for.

He had merely reaffirmed to her that he shouldn't be underestimated in the games.

Her eyes wandered over to the mentors, Mags sipping tea with Finnick beside her, watching Ajax with an odd look in his eyes. Andromeda knew that Finnick was aware of her strengths and weaknesses, or at least had a good idea seeing as how she had continued to train despite no longer having a partner. From the way he was looking, he was aiming that question to Ajax rather than herself.

A few more moments passed as no one spoke, the only sounds that could be heard were that of the train whizzing quickly at tremendous speed through Panem. She let out a sigh, "Alright," she began, drawing the attention of the others, "I'm pretty fast I would say and I can be good with stealth stuff." Pausing she debated if she should say more, but from the look on Finnick's face dissuaded her so she simply added, "Weaknesses? I guess I don't have much arm muscle, so strength stuff isn't my forte."

After her admission, Ajax leaned back mulling over her response before answering, "Obviously I'm good at swimming, like anyone in 4," everyone agreed with his statement, "I'm not bad with a javelin or net throwing, it was my job to help on the docks and all so I'm strong." He flexed his arm to prove it as if they hadn't noticed his biceps before, "And I guess if I did have a weakness, it would be my lack of communication skills and-" he stopped himself for a moment before shaking his head, "-my trust issues."

"I see." Finnick responded, "Not bad then, you two may have a chance but we have a lot to work on before you're ready for the games." Andromeda tried not to look away when his gaze fell on her, "You both have a long day tomorrow. I suggest you eat some dinner and get some sleep, you want to look good for the cameras," he stood up as he gave Mags a squeeze on her shoulder before adding, "If you need anything, ask Mags here, she taught me everything I know-"

"Ah here's where you all went!" A voice exclaimed as the door opened to reveal a green haired, purple suit wearing male with gold lashes and cat-like nails, "Here I was looking for you in the Rec cart, silly me, all you tributes are so alike, always going straight for the food, I'll remember that for next year!"

Jules Pandelick, District 4's escort. And in Andromeda's mind, looked like a knock-off Gucci version of the Joker, if the Joker had long hair, living roses on his chest, and wore platform heels.

He had been the escort for District 4 since the previous game, the last one being his first. Jules replaced the last escort who had held the position for almost a decade, something that was generally an uncommon feat for escorts.

Escorts, from what she gathered, seemed to only last a few years. And if their tribute won, they had the choice, much like stylists had, to become the victor's personal escort. That was usually how it was for District 1 and 2's victors, there were probably thirty or forty escorts to go with the victors and their own personalized three to five stylist crew.

Andromeda had no idea why the previous District 4 escort retired, but she did notice that Finnick hadn't kept him on as his personal one after he had won his game. There were rumors that the two had a falling out shortly after she had her own with Finnick, but she didn't take the street gossip as anything more than that.

Her hand was abruptly grabbed by the green and purple-clad Capitolion, "It is such a pleasure to meet you both! My name is Jules Pandelick, but please just call me Jules, all of my dear friends do," he told her and Ajax as he roughly shook their hands with surprising force. "If either of you need anything at all, help with speeches, public talking, posture and walking, etiquette, and of course fashion sense-" he did a once over look of the pair and winced a bit by their appearance, "-I am always happy to help. That's what I am here for, to make sure your stay in the Capitol is wonderful and you win the Games!"

"Thanks," they both replied in unison, once he dropped their hands with a toothy, diamond studded grin.

A cough drew their eyes again, "As Jules said he is here to help too," Finnick said as the escort made his way to the champagne and grabbed three glasses, "I'll be in my room. I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, he left the dining area through the electronic doors just as Jules proceeded to had both Ajax and herself glasses of the bubbling alcohol.

The pair exchanged a look while the escort, who couldn't have been that much older then themselves, perhaps a decade and a half, early thirties at the latest, began to go into detail about the wonders and extravagances of the Capitol and the glory of the games. Neither her nor Ajax paid much attention to the man, instead of having their own 'get-to-know-one-another' conversation through the faint tapping of their glasses.

Some districts, or at least from what she recalled from the books (which at this point was almost two decades ago), had their own ways of communicating. For example, whistling or other vocal sounds were used by both District 11 and 12 as well as 7, as seen at times during the games by tributes to see if whoever was near them was a friend of foe. District 1 and 2 seemed to have something similar, but in regards to the way, they held their weapons and tapped on them.

District 4 was no different. There's was technically a vocal one, which they used when they were out at sea or when it was foggy in the morning. There were no words with their 'secret language' but rather certain tones and pitches. And it wasn't like they could say full sentences with it. For example, high pitch sounds that were in rapid succession were a sign of danger while lower tones were sometimes used as a questioning of one's location.

Whether this was the evolution of Morse code or merely something entirely made up, she didn't know, but it was most definitely useful, not just for the games but for daily life in 4.

Jules continued to talk for several more hours, almost putting Ajax to sleep, and made her own eyes droop. At this point she had excused herself, much as Mags had much earlier in the evening, leaving a half-dead Ajax to fend for himself against the escort.

Andromeda found her room fairly quickly, only being a few carts down, although it did help that her name was digitally entered onto the door to make it findable. After finding a pair of generic pajamas and locating her private bathroom, she quickly showered, being able to experience a hot shower for the first time in this life and had surprisingly been to fall asleep.

The next morning Andromeda awoke the same time she usually did. From the sounds of the train, they were not yet near the Capitol nor did it seem anyone else was awake.

While the train system of Panem could easily arrive at the Capitol in less than a single day they never actually would. The Reaping of each District occurred exactly thirty minutes after the last one and once that was done, the tributes were boarded onto the train where they would then stay on until they reached the Capitol the next day. And once they arrived, in order of District, they would then parade from the station to the training center and then an hour later the next train with the next district tributes would arrive, repeating the process all over again.

It made sense, in a commercial kind of way, but was merely a way to draw out the almost one month process of the games, and for most, their deaths. It could be worse though, as both District 1 and 2 were basically next to the Capitol, their day-long train ride must've been agonizingly slow.

After putting on the clothes she had yesterday, which had oddly enough been washed, although she hadn't seen an Avox yet, Andromeda made her way to the dining cart. However, her footsteps stopped, finding that her room had not in fact been next to her fellow tributes, but rather Finnicks.

She didn't know what prompted her to stop, or well at least she didn't know why she had placed her hand against his door, as if to knock. But she stopped herself before she touched it, dropping her arm down to turn away, only to step head first into someone's chest.

"Sorry."

"My bad."

She froze as her head tilted upwards, meeting the equally shocked and surprised face of the one and only Finnick Odair.

Jolting backward she looked away, dropping her head on instinct as his eyes studied her, she could feel it. He had grown from the last time she had seen him. Chest and shoulders were broader and wider, and he certainly still worked out it appeared, his jaw and cheeks became more defined and eyes more arched. But his eyes were what made her so unsure that this had been the same boy she met years ago. The once sea-green vibrant eyes that were filled with humor and fun were far too hard and old now. As if they had aged a hundred years while his body only a couple.

"-here?"

She blinked, "What did you say?" she asked, not hearing what he said.

Instead of an eye roll or a sigh he let out a small chuckle and a smile broke out on his face, "Still stuck in your thoughts aren't you Dora?" he joked with her, using one of the nicknames he used to say all the time to get on her nerves as for just a moment, it seemed as though they were back to when they were younger, joking and laughing.

But with the sounds of the trains and the dim hall lights, she shook the thoughts away, knowing those days had passed. "You're being friendly now Odair?" She questioned him as he seemed taken aback by her statement, face dropping into a frown, "It's not like that at all. You know you're one of my friends."

She held back a scoff, "Really? This is how you treat your friends? Ignoring them? Pushing them away? That's a really shit way of treating your friends then. Must be why you don't have many then."

Andromeda knew the moment the words left her mouth she should of held her tongue, as the look of pain and hurt was so painted across his face, marring it like a wound. "It's not like that," he told her softly as he looked away, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then let me understand then," she shot back, anger bubbling beneath her skin, "Do you know how much that hurt? My best friend, my only friend, turning their back on me just to go party and sleep with half of Panem?"

A heavy silence fell upon them as Finnick, her old and once best friend, said nothing shaking his head before pushing past her, their shoulders smacking against one another as he did so. The only thing he said, in a low monotone voice, was, "We arrive at the Capitol at eleven. Be ready and don't mess it up." And with that, he shut his bedroom door, leaving her alone, angry, hurt, and confused in the hallway.

* * *

Once the train pulled up to the Capitol, the two of them, Andromeda and Ajax exchanged a look before coming to an understanding nod as they exited the train together. If there was one thing all the tributes of District 4 know how to do, it was present a united but strong front when they were on camera.

Even if they weren't in the arena yet nor in an interview, the games had already begun. It started the moment they stepped up onto the stage.

They didn't leave the train hand in hand, however, not like how District 1 usually did. Nor did they stand side by side in a perfect simultaneously orderly way like 2 did, no they did something more than that.

Ajax took to her into his arms, pulling her close to his chest like a groom would do to his bride as he carried her across the train exit, startling both their mentors and the paparazzi outside. Cheers and roars resounded all around them, continuing even when he had placed her down back on her feet. They were not the first district to arrive in the Capitol and they certainly weren't the last to show that day, but they had guaranteed they were the ones to be remembered

* * *

**A/N:** This took longer then I expected, I had originally thought I had written half of this already, turns out I didn't oops. I totally bs the whole 'escort/stylist' thing btw, idk how that stuff works, there isn't a lot of information on it, so I've literally just been world building on my own at this point. Whoops! Next chapter we'll get introduced to the other tributes! Whoo Whoo! (This is unedited by the way and has not been proofread)


	9. Chariot Race

**Summary: At** first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**A/N: Unedited/Revised**

* * *

By the time they made it to the dual-hotel/training centers, it was almost one o'clock.

Due to their little stunt, the Capitolions and this world's version of paparazzi had a field day with the two. From flower throwing to hundreds of photos being taken, to various questions being tossed their way.

Anything to everything was asked, from what their favorite colors were, which previous victor was their idol, how many tributes they hoped on killing, to the most popular one, were they dating?

Obviously, romance and the games were not common. Or at least had never been the main focus of most games. Sometimes, it would be a side portion, or like in the regards to her brother and Onyx, it was edited in post as a tragic romantic tribute game.

Although, before her time, there had been one well-known game. One where a pair of lovers, who had been from separate districts had fallen for one another, madly in love they called them. Although their tale was not the main focus of the games, instead it was another revenge-scapegoat kind of game, but despite that, the two were able to completely capture the audience.

Obviously, their love tale ended short, both dying beside one another, killed by one one of the few victors of District 8. It was a bloody game and almost reminded her of one of those animes she had watched in her previous lives, one that had diaries, gods, and murder. She couldn't recall the name though.

Of course, neither she nor Ajax gave a direct answer to the questions. He would brush it off, jokingly flirt with the paparazzi or even flip the question on to them in a flirtatious manner. While she, on the other hand, kept her speech to a minimum, opting to give sly smiles and winks.

As they had both anticipated their actions garnered even more intrigue, so much so that when they had made it to the place they were staying, Peace Keepers had to come and push those who tried to follow away. Once the doors were closed and they were safely in the elevator, away from view the two exchanged grins before Ajax broke into a roaring laugh.

They were, of course, not dating. Both had just met one another less than twenty-four hours prior and while Andromeda admitted that her counterpart was attractive, he just didn't seem to fit her personality type. And the same went vice-versa, her definitely not being his type, but the Capitol didn't know that, and as long as they played their cards right, no one would know.

Katniss and Peeta had done well in gaining the adoration of the Capitol during their games from what Andromeda recalled. Although this time, both her and Ajax could play the part of 'love-sick' lovers. In the books, Katniss had always kept her emotions locking, making her appear stilted or robotic especially when it came to the cameras. However, when she had someone to help guide, Peeta, she could do it, or at least somewhat convincingly enough for the people of the Captiol and the Game Makers.

But Katniss nor Peeta had been in the games yet. At this time, they couldn't have been much older than ten, safe and away from the Reaping, for now. Perhaps it was cheating, her stealing the survival tactic that they had used, or would've used, but then again District 4 tributes had to be resourceful, use anything and everything they could to their advantage.

Convincing Ajax of her plan was far easier then she expected. He, like her, realized that they needed to look desirable and so was very willing to go along with her. Later, he had told her his original plan was to play the part of either the seductor or the thief, hoping to get something off of being the 'bad type'. But he agreed that being seen as 'unattainable' was very desirable in itself, and thus had given in his own ideas to their ploy.

However, neither had realized just how well it would go off with everyone. Even Finnick had complemented what they were doing but had warned that it was also a dangerous game in of itself.

And with that, Andromeda and Ajax were shuffled off into the separate ways, going in opposing directions as they were thrown into the waiting arms of their Capitol provided stylists.

Aka the prep team.

The first thing they did, after stripping her of all she was wearing, was the deep clean and then heavy duty skin care treatment. District 4 had some of the relatively cleanest tributes, what with just about everyone spending at least ten minutes a day in the sea, however, due to the san and the warm sun, their skin dried out fast, easily flaking off or burning.

Once they were done, Volanta, a petit red-eyed gold-haired cheetah faced woman, begun dealing with the waxing and facial part of the prep. It didn't hurt as much as Andromeda remembered, but a part of her did wonder if the use of wax and paper was some other form of sadism that was included in the games (her idea only further supported when she learned that Capitolions used laser hair removal treatments that were 100% painless).

While Volanta worked on that, Locaon, a tall being who had little flecks of gold and silver swirling in their eyes focused on doing her hair, trimming, highlighting, and curling it. And besides the stylist was the last member of her personal prep team, at least for now, was a willowy male with ombre colored skin of blue and purple as well as a set of sharpened teeth, reminding her a bit of the 62nd Game Victor Enobaria, her nails specialist Oseren.

The process took maybe a couple of hours, and considering she was the fourth tribute there (as they all arrived in order) she had been readied to meet her head stylist in nearly half the time that was expected. She had even left before District 3's girl, having been lead to the fashion rooms alongside District 2's female tribute and her prep team.

There was an awkward silence in the hallway as they walked down it, but neither seemed to want to acknowledge it, even the two's prep teams seemed to have some unresolved animosity. 2 was dropped off first, to a set of silver and bronze doors, encrusted with diamonds and a glowing two on the door. Andromeda had only glanced over due to the vibrancy of it, thinking it more suited District 1 then 2 when the girl of 2 did something unexpected.

Catching the forest green eyes of 2 with her own pale grey, the girl gave her a small nod and a slanted smirk before being ushered inside the doors. Andromeda didn't know what to make of it but decided to keep an eye out for the girl later on. She made a note to ask about watching the Reapings once they were done with the Chariot Ride.

Once her prep team had stopped in front of her own glowing doors of the blue she was met with the tall, attractive, and totally normal looking head stylist.

Or at least that's what she had hoped.

The man in front of her was no Cinna that was for sure. Unlike how Katniss's stylist was described, normal looking with gold accents and shimmery hair, but nothing outlandish hers was the exact opposite of simple or elegant.

He was tall, that was true, easily surpassing her own height by a foot at least, although the crystal-studded platforms on his feet added some inches. He wasn't ugly, no he had an attractive face for sure, high cheekbones, shaved jaw, deep eyes that anyone could fall under but everything else that was on his person made him appear jarring to her, especially with the crystals that were embedded in all over his skin.

He gave her a look over before gesturing to come closer with his knife like of a nail as he walked around her form before carefully removing the robe she had on. A minute passed before he said anything but when he did, it took her a bit off guard.

"Well," he began with a twist of his wrist, "You're not the ugliest tribute."

"You're not so bad yourself," she responded with a look of her own, "-for a Capitolion."

She probably shouldn't have said anything considering this man was in charge of making her look 'good' but instead of looking shocked or offended, the man laughed, chuckling behind his sharpened fingers. "Well aren't you a little present," he strode over to her as he carefully took her polished hand into his, "Come, we have much to do to get you ready for tonight."

Andromeda nodded, "You're not upset then?"

He scoffed, "You'll find when you're in the Capitol, many of us have thicker skin than most, metaphorically and literally. Or we'll just become amused by your words, though I would be careful with that tongue of yours, some will not be as friendly as I."

She made a mental note of that as he pulled her into a room filled with fabrics and mannequins, the other members of her prep team already being there, awaiting their entrance. "You are lucky that I am your stylist, considering two years ago Monike was awful with fashion," he shook his head in disgust as if remembering the previous years outfits, "Last year was my trial run of the Games, it wasn't my best work, but this year I will be showing Panem the extent of my work to the fullest with you like my canvas."

Andromeda knew then and there that she was in for a very long day.

* * *

It was an hour before the Chariot Ride event when she was finally deemed 'ready'.

Most of the time though was spent with her standing around in nothing more but a sheer slip and watching the prep team run around like headless chickens as the head stylist, Aydan, shot out idea after idea.

Three hours had passed before they finally came up with an outfit that fitted her. And once it was made and on her, she was quickly thrown into the arms of Volanta and Oseren who began to redo her hair and makeup to fit.

When it is finally all said and done Andromeda had barely even recognized herself.

Draped in a dark blue cloth that cinched her waist but cascaded downwards in a long but thin trail she wore several pieces of 'cheap' jewelry (which was worth more then what she made in this entire life) and thin heeled shoes that gave her an additional three inches. Luckily she hadn't embarrassed herself too much, being able to adjust to the shoes fairly quickly considering she hadn't worn heels in this lifetime.

Pearls hung around her neck and hair like a white net, contrasting with her dark hair and surprisingly bringing out the grey of her eyes. The makeup wasn't as intense as some previous tributes had been and definitely wasn't as sickening as some Capitolions style, but it was far more vibrant than anything she had ever worn before.

Blues, silvers, and greens wrapped around and blurred across her faces. Silvery and shiny scale like appliques covered her cheekbones, jaw, and clavicles as if they were truly real. Even the oddly two-toned blue and green lipstick she wore seemed to meld in perfectly with the look despite how unnatural it all was.

Andromeda had to admit, she looked beautiful.

"Like it?" Aydan asked as he stood leaned against the wall idly watching her took in her appearance, "Not my best work, but far better than any District 4 Chariot Ride look that has come before."

Beside her Volanta nodded, "Not as pretty as last year's tribute, but at least this one knows how to walk!" she said with a cat-like grin as she pulled away from Andromeda to take a full look herself, "The eyes are bit dull but nothing a little eye enhancement can't fix. I say green or blue!"

Aydan shook his head, "True true, but I can't even remember last year's name, something that started with an A think." Everyone else in the room shrugged or furrowed their brows, also not remembering the previous year's female tribute despite having been her prep team, "And no Vol, we can't do anything with her eyes, you know how the Game Makers are. If we do that they might think we've done something to give her an advantage, they'd remove her eyes."

The red-eyed woman gave a small growl as she slouched but agreed, "Yeah yeah whatevs, after the games then right?" Aydan flicked his wrist nonchalantly not caring as Volanta took that as a yes much to Andromeda's horror, unconsciously going to touch her face.

"Don't worry about it too much," Locaon said beside her, close to her face, "Vol has a terrible memory, she won't remember by the time the games end." She gave them a grateful smile but they continued, "Besides that's only if you win, which by the looks of it, isn't too realistic, compared to district 7's male. But prove me wrong alright?"

She didn't know whether to be offended or reassured, but she thanked them anyways, albeit hesitantly. "So what should we do know? It's too soon to head down yet, we still have an hour," Oseren comments, checking the time through his contacts, the numbers flickering across his eyes, "We've done all we could to make Andromeda as pretty as possible."

Aydan hummed, "Mm, we could go see if the guy is done," referring to Ajax, "-Danae should be done with him by now too, males tributes are far easier to dress, to simple and bland." The three others gave no excited or interested notion in doing so, Volanta having thrown herself in the hot pink love seat as Locaon and Oseren made themselves comfortable together on their own couch.

"Vetoed!" Volanta cried out as she flailed her arms, her nails living small incisions on the love seat as she did so. Aydan rolled his eyes as he continued, "Or we could stay here and check out the newest fashion line that was released for the games." They all seemed to perk up at this all while Andromeda had seemingly melded into the background, finding her own chair to sit in, moving the bundles of fabric in it to the side.

"What do you think then?"

Her eyes darted to Aydan, his navy hair and crystallized cheekbones glistening under the harsh lights as his polychromatic eyes bore into her own. All attention was now on her.

She knew what answer she had to give. It was obvious, do the one that got you favor from the others and starting enemies wasn't really a good idea yet, considering these people were in charge of her fashion choices for the next week. "I would love to see the fashion mind if you all aren't opposed," she told them with a smile as the prep team returned it with their own as they flipped on the large projection screen.

As the screen flipped through various images and interviews regarding the 'Hunger Games 68' games Aydan came up beside her, kneeling down to her ear, "Smart move. Locoan already had some likeness towards you and Vol will warm up sooner now, and even Oseren will be more invested in your appearance now that you've shown your supposed interest." She remained silent as he continued, "Tell me, do you even care about that garish fashion line just like your supposed 'caring' of that blind child you volunteered for?"

Her breathe hitched as she bit back an angry retort before swallowing it down, "She is my family in all but blood, my only true friend anymore," she told him truthfully, not even realizing what she admitted, "I would die for the people I care about, I'm not afraid of death."

His face was turned away from her making it impossible to read his expression but from his stance he was shocked nor amused by her words, more seeming impressed and even a bit of respect emitting from him. She smiled weakly to herself, "And to answer the more important question, yes, I like fashion." Which was true, mostly, "I've always found Capitol fashion fascinating and intriguing."

The man laughed, this time drawing the wandering eyes of Oseren who peered over to the pair before returning to the projection screen, "That is one way to describe our fashion." Aydan caught the reflection of himself in his nails as he turned to face her completely, "If that's the case then, I will be your teacher in all things Capitol and fashion then, no need to thank me."

Andromeda raised her brows, "Does this mean you think I'll win then? Seeing as how it would be a shame and a waste to spend all that time with me just for me to die."

"I do this job not to have my tribute die, of course, I need you to win, my opinion on if you can or can't don't matter. It would be a waste to devote my time to help you, but I know looks can only get you so far in here, so I'm being gracious and assisting you. Knowledge is power, your mentor, the Capitol's boyfriend learned this too."

She didn't know what he meant by that, in regards to Finnick, but she didn't ask as he turned the conversation to the screen, pointing at the various 'fashionable outfits' on the screen describing and detailing them. But she decided to make a note on asking Finnick about it later if he was even willing to talk.

* * *

The elevator ride down to the chariots was an interesting fiasco.

They had run into District 11's tributes, both wearing something akin to a mix between a farmer, a cowboy, a piano, and a ball of yellow glitter. Neither looked too thrilled in the look, and judging by the subtle grimaces on her prep team's faces (Volanta giving a full out a gag as Oseren shook his head while Locaon gave both a compliment and an insult to the look while Aydan dismissed the whole thing) no one seemed too impressed or thrilled by it. Which was odd, seeing as how it did, sort of, fit with the Capitol appearance but then again fashion here was weird.

When they passed them they caught the wandering eyes of District 7's girl who had been decked out in leaves and what she could only describe as moss covering the very bare minimum of her genitals. Needless to say, she kept her eyes looking straight and thanked the gods that her prep team had at least some common sense and didn't wish for her to look like the laughing stock of the games.

They went by a few more tributes and their teams, a few even looking truly amazing, like 3's male being decked out in a light up suit while 8's female was absolutely breathtaking in her silk and tulle look. Even 10's outfit, which she only saw a glimpse of wasn't awful this year.

They met up with Ajax outside of the elevator along with his team.

His prep team consisted of two women who looked awfully like a purple and pink version of Siamese twins while the other stylist was a small and almost frail-looking man in his late twenties (then again it was the Capitol who possessed age reversing technology so who knew for sure). Andromeda didn't remember their names, not like she bothered to learn them anyways. His head stylist was a rather elegant woman with electric hair that was literally buzzing and a strange hoop skirt like contraception encircling her far too small to be a healthy waist.

"That's Danae," Locaon whispered into her ear, "She removed four ribs, a kidney, half her stomach, and a quarter of her intestines to get her waist down to that size." She tried not to let her mouth drop at the info, "It's beautiful, isn't it? In a sick depraved way, I love it." They told her with an almost crazed look lingering behind their eyes as she opted to nod and then proceeded to stand beside Ajax while they shuffled into the elevator.

Getting a good look at her partner, especially up close she could see all the intricate parts in his look. His skin was dusted in silver, blue, and green much like her own, most likely trying to keep some unity in their looks while his hair, now shorter than before, a close cut to his head while his ears were triple pierced as a pointed cuff laid atop its end. His outfit was a dark shade of blue, almost black as it was positioned in a swooping 'v' down to his navel as he too was bedazzled in fine jewels. However, instead of scales like her own, he bore a faint but almost glowing silver pattern of lines all across his body, like a spider's web.

The color contrasting beautifully against his dark skin, although his lips threw it off a bit, gold smeared across the upper one. But either way, Danae might've been a bit crazy, she and her team had done an amazing job with him.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully as he took in the sight of herself as well, "I couldn't help myself you just look so amazing, you took my breath away."

He grinned, "I can do more then that to you if you want," he paused, "Although I'd rather save taking your breath for the games if you know what I mean."

Andromeda didn't know if he meant it that way but she took it as such, tension seeping into the cramped elevator. Neither spoke for the rest of the way down.

When they got to the chariot room, several other tributes were already down there. 1, 2, 6, 12, and 5 already getting saddled up as their prep teams added finishing touches to their looks. As Ajax and herself boarded into the carriage compartment of their blue and green chariot, both their teams quickly reapplied and correcting their hair and makeup. As they did so, it gave Andromeda enough time to look around at the others.

Like always 2 was decked out in armor and posed like the gladiators and soldiers of old, their muscles and toned bodies on full display as they wielded encrusted and bejeweled weapons. Beside them 1 stood together like royalty, draped in velvets or deep reds and purples, covered head to toe in rare gems (although probably not worth too much in Capitolion standards), they even wore crowns to complete the look.

As she saw before, 3 wore some sort of color changing LED light up suit that changed when they pressed buttons on their sleeve, drawing her attention back to them every time they lit up and became a new shade. 5 had a less than eye-catching look, blending in as their stylist chose once again to go with the 'sexy' scientist look only this year both tributes were too young to pull it off, the clothes practically falling off them.

6 wasn't awful, not like 7 who looked like the male wanted to die and the girl wanted to cry, no 6 was just eh. They had played it safe, doing a simple business look, which wasn't bad but also not remarkable. 8 on the other hand, both of them, appeared to have stepped out of a Versche and Gucci collab, looking like they were coming to snatch the crowns off of 1s heads.

She barely passed a glance at 9, and 10 hadn't done much better. 11 had hurt to look at and 12, well Katniss has been right that by the time 12 rolled down, no one cared and stopped paying attention. The two tributes looked like a sadder version of the live-action Mario movie characters, except their outfits were flaming orange and spotted black. It was ugly and forgettable.

Andromeda noticed that Ajax too had been looking at the others, checking them out and eyeing the competition. When they were finally deemed acceptable by Aydan's and Danae's standards, they were soon left alone together, trapped under the wandering gazes and curious looks of the other tributes.

Thankfully none of it lasted long as the whistle went off to begin the race. As the horses and chariots were pulled into order, 1 being first as everyone else followed in numerical order, she felt the ghost of a hand over her own, finding that Ajax had scooted closer to her, his lips at earshot. "It's almost time for the big moment, which means we have to make an impression. Any ideas?"

The only thing she could think of was how in the books Katniss and Peeta locked hands, lifting them up in a sign of unity, but she also knew that could very well move the rebellion up and she had absolutely no interest in becoming its fave nor facing President Snow. She shook her head, the pearls clicking together softly as they swayed, "Not sure. We are playing the role of unattainable but desirable lovers, so blowing kisses is the only thing I can think of."

He stayed quiet for a moment before replying, "I think I have something, but just follow my lead alright?" he told her giving no time to respond as the music roared to life, the door opening as the chariots charged out into the stadium stretch.

One by one they followed as they passed through the darken tunnel only to appear in blinding white lights. The stadium-like area was filled to the brim with Capitolions of all shapes and looks, each eyeing them like prizes, trophies, and a game. Not even seeing them as human anymore.

The crowds cheered as 1 and 2 passed by, earning flowers and other expensive gifts being tossed their way. For the first time in a while, District 3 tributes were given the same roaring delight as the other two once the begun cycling through colors on their suits.

And then it came time for District 4, _their turn_.

Both seemed to know that following 3 was going to be hard but the reassuring glance that Ajax threw to her made her well up with confidence, he had put his faith in her so she should do the same.

Like other tributes, they waved and blew kisses to the adoring crowds. She hadn't even noticed ajax lean in closer to her as before she even realized, Andromeda found herself in his grip. His hand rested on her upper back while the other came around to the top of her head as he leaned down, lips grazing against her temple with a feather-like kiss.

The way he held her, stood by her, the very angle in which he kissed her could have been taken in more than one way. In one instant, it displayed romantic love, how he lingered only a moment longer than acceptable yet his expression was earnest and facial expression soft like a brother or close friend would look like. She knew all eyes were on them now, questions being shouted towards the two as flowers flew in the air.

_Were they friends? Lovers? Like siblings? Or was it something else?_

With eyes still stalking them, Andromeda gripped onto Ajax's hand, bringing it towards her mouth as she too, laid a sweet kiss on his fingers. The cheers were deafening, threatening to blow out her eardrums but she tried to pay it no attention, although she couldn't help the slight wince from it all.

The audience noise continued to follow them as they made it to the end of the ride. Their chariot encircled the bright orange flame that engulfed the stadium before they took their place idly beside 3. Once all the chariots had finished their trek, the music blared to a final crescendo as all eyes turned to the spotlighted figure above them.

_President Snow._

She looked up at the man who, in less then a decade would be dead or at least if everything followed the story. President Snow gave his speech as everyone remained silent, listening to every word like their lives depended on it (which technically they did). When he had finished the music flared back up again as the 1 began their loop again around the firey cage before being drawn back to the chariot room. As they all followed behind, repeating the process, she heard Snow call out one last thing.

"_To the tributes of the 68th Annual Hunger Games_." His voice bounced throughout all of Panem, "_And may the odds be ever in your favor._"

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

I was referencing the anime Mirai Nikki (Future Diary)

Knowledge is power - referencing how Finnick uses secrets as payments

Take your breath away- Ajax joking that he'd take her breath away by killing her in the games

* * *

**A/N:** So I totally upped the fashion and the looks of the Games/Capitol here whoops! I mean it is described as outrageous in the books, and I wanted to go through with that/the movies looks were kind of meh tbh. Also made the technology a bit more advanced (i.e with the contacts that could pop up the time cause it makes sense?)

I have absolutely no idea of genderfluid exist in the Capitol, I'm assuming they would which is why Locaon is referred to with they/them pronouns. Also I'm assuming that the if the tribute wins, their entire styling/prep team follows them too (same with Escorts becoming like a manager for them if they wanted), but idk if that canon or not seeing as how Cinna was still the stylist for Katniss and Portia's team (Peeta's team) was executed. But idk.

Also in this chapter, and we'll also see with later ones, I tried to really make the games seem like a job/a source of entertainment which is why Andromeda's prep team can't remember previous tributes names etc. As for them, because they weren't a victor, it didn't matter who or what they did as they didn't win therefore wasn't worth remembering. Idk, just something I wanted to add/try to do. (also why they seem so nonchalant about the whole thing/don't really respect her that much as it is a job/they know someone new will be their model the next year).

Aydan isn't supposed to be posed as a 'bad guy' in this, more like rough around the edges but he means well, mostly. Although, her admitting that Cassandra was a good and precious friend of hers may come back to bite her later….*cough* hint *cough*.

Anyhow, hope ya'll enjoyed!


	10. The Tributes

**Summary**: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**A/N: Unedited/revised**

* * *

.

By the time they arrived at their floor, Andromeda was tired, hungry, and had become terribly itchy. Thankfully food had been prepared for them as their prep teams worked to remove their outfits while they ate.

In the meantime, Jules had promptly congratulated them on their stunt, praising the kisses that were given as Mags clapped in approval too. Finnick smiled at the two but didn't move towards them instead of leaving the hugging to the green-haired escort who was more than willing to shower the pair with love.

It was only when Aydan had gotten annoyed with how in the way Jules was (impending his work he claimed) were Ajax and Andromeda finally able to relax. Once all the makeup and jewelry were removed their stylists left, reminding them that they will be stopping by the following afternoon to work on interview looks.

After eating and showering, Ajax had retired to his room as Jules seemed to trail behind him, going on another long tangent about the Capitol and fashion as Andromeda narrowly avoided the pair. She didn't find Mags anywhere in the common area and assumed she had gone to sleep.

Deciding to check out the view that overlooked the extravagant Capitol she found herself getting lost in thought. She hadn't even realized herself leaning against the ceiling to floor glass windows until a voice broke her train of thought startling her as she banged against it in shock.

"What the hell?!" she cried out as she nursed the side of her head in slight pain, "what was that for?" She asked as the intruder, the one and only Finnick, came to her side.

"I was trying to warn you that they don't like the tributes around the glass, makes them scared they'll try to kill themselves before the games," he responded in earnest as he reached for her chin to take a closer look at her head. Finding only redness but no serious damage he released her, "I didn't think you'd get hurt, sorry."

She shook her head as she took a step back from both the glass and him, "I was deep in thought, it wasn't just your fault," her eyes glanced over to the window, "Do they really think someone would break it to kill themselves?"

"It's happened before, or at least they've tried," he looked away, "Many tributes try to kill themselves before the games even start, but they're never publicized or talked about. No one has succeeded in doing it, not with Capitol technology to help patch them up."

Her stomach churned at the information. She wondered how many had tried to take their lives, how many had thought about it and if there were any now in this game who would jump at the chance to do it. Or worse, how many had already attempted. And a sick curious part of her wondered if her brother had been like that too in his games if he had wanted to end it all before someone else did in a more horrible gruesome way.

"You looked beautiful tonight," Finnick told her with a small smile, interrupting her thoughts once more, bringing her back to the present, "You should wear scales more often."

Instead of a disgruntled comeback, Andromeda thanked him both for the compliment and trying to make her forget about her "I think they looked better on you," she said referring to his look at the games he mentored at two years prior, "A true mermaid prince."

"But every prince needs a princess," he replied. She leaned towards him, "If I find someone that fits I'll let you know." He didn't reply to that, just giving her his famed cheeky and flirtatious smile, "We have a big day tomorrow, you should go get to sleep."

Andromeda surrendered to the drowsiness that had been hitting her since the night began, "I will promise" Finnick smiled as he bid his own goodnight to her. Though as she made her way to the door she stopped a moment as she called out, "Hey Finnick," he turned towards her, "Do you think we could hang out-" she paused feeling flustered as she looked away, "-uh nevermind it's not important."

"When it comes to you, nothing is unimportant." Andromeda blushed at his words, "Can you sound anymore cheesy?" He shrugged, "Would you want me too?"

She laughed once more, something she found herself doing a lot that evening, "Goodnight Odair."

"Sweet dreams weird girl." And with that, Andromeda found herself looking forward to her next encounter with her old friend.

* * *

Andromeda, Ajax, Finnick, Mags, and Jules were all seated together on the couch in the main common area of their floor. In front of them wad the Reaping footage as well as the interviews, analysts, and clip from last night as well as a projection of the reactions people had to the tributes.

Today was review day, the day they get to know their opponents before they got to meet them in training the following day. Aka, it was the day they figured out who were their allies, who were the biggest threat, and who they had to take out first.

The people they had to kill.

They started out watching the Reaping in full. From District 1 all the way to 12. It came to no surprise that District 1 and 2 only had volunteers, the four of them all confident and camera ready, though 2's male seemed a bit uneasy with the flashing lights. She made a note of it as did Ajax.

2's girl, the one she had run into the day before in the hallway, didn't seem like the usual District 2 soldier or scapegoat. She reminded her of a District 1 girl or even someone from 4 with the way she walked and talked. Andromeda knew that the girl was going to be someone to look out for.

District 3's Reaping was rather dull the only thing to note was the smiling face of 3's male which was a stark contrast to the female tribute who looked right on the cusp of being free of the games crying her eyes out. She hadn't left a good or strong impression.

Their own Reaping was shown which succeeded in making andromeda want to curl up into a ball and die. She had looked somewhat feral, what with her messily done braid (which Cassandra had done), and the wild look in her eyes as she made her way to volunteer.

Luckily the confidence she was able to switch into after stepping onto the stage paired with the smile she flashed the cameras made it look like she meant it all on purpose. And without even glancing over to Cassandra and keeping her eyes trained away from her family, it made it seem that her volunteering had nothing to do with her friend, which was good. _It was safe._

Ajax took his Reaping with stride, confident and smiling like it was a walk in the park. At the time, Andromeda hadn't noticed nor cared who had been reaped with her, but watching the footage now, she could see that famed District 4 charisma so many tributes had clear as day in him.

Beside her, Jules leaned closer to the screen before breaking out with a flutter of claps, "Truly amazing!" He turned towards them, "I believe we may have some victors this year after all!" They all smiled with varying degrees of enthusiasm, ranging from Mags genuine though pained one, Ajax's cocky one, and her and Finnick's shared sarcastic one.

District 5 was next. Just as she expected, District 5's tributes were young, apparently thirteen and fourteen respectively, not much in terms of brimming skill or charisma, then again Finnick had been just that young and here he was now a beloved victor. Stranger things could happen.

But from the monotonic and boring yawn from her fellow tribute and their escort, they too didn't seem impressed by the pair either. And by the time District 6's Reaping rolled on, she had completely forgotten the names of 5, instead of focusing her attention on 6.

While they had left no impression, neither good nor bad, she found herself drawn to the female tribute. She was older, like herself and Ajax, most likely it being her final year to be part of the Reaping. The look of hate and anger that flooded her face when she pushed on stage was evident, from the way she thundered over the wooden floorboards while the snarl on her lips never once was phased. Her partner was forgettable compared to her, blending into the background like a grey cloud.

Once 7 and 8 came on, she felt herself getting tired from watching but did what she could to keep herself attentive enough to soak in the information she would need for later. From her right, Ajax was practically slouched over as Jules seemed to have found his way snuggling against his shoulder much to his annoyance. The only one in the room who had even remotely looked interested or at least full attention on the screen was Finnick.

His brows furrowed, analyzing everything and just by the way his face twitched ever so often let her know that he was noting everything anything. From appearances only, it seemed Finnick was one of the only mentors who truly seemed to care for his district's tributes.

From the games, she had watched and her ever fading memories of the book and movies, Andromeda, like the rest of Panem, knew that the majority of mentors could've cared less. Of course, most of them were forced to mentor, as was the case for District 7's only two living Victors as well as 8's and 5. District 1 and 2 were the only ones who had mentors who actually seemed invested, judging from how it had become some sort of betting game to see which previous victors got to 'fight-it-out' in order to see who would help train their next victor.

That wasn't to say that the resentment the victors held wasn't meant towards the tributes, more so as what they represented. She recalled something that Haymitch had said to Katniss, something along the lines of how it was a way to continue the cycle and break down the victors (among other things she couldn't recall anymore). There were other reasons, or she assumed, to their nonchalant, aloof, and disgruntled attitudes but it wasn't as if it affected her personally, not when she had both Mags and Finnick who by all standards seemed to try.

District 9 and 10 flew by much like they had during the Chariot Ride, her mind shamefully categorizing them as cannon fodder, literally. 11's tributes were a bit more interesting, with the agile looking female who reminded her of a lioness while the male large like a bear. And sadly, as usual, District 12's turnout was, how Andromeda would put it, very, very, very lacking.

The boy appeared lost in it all, confused and on the brink of tears while the girl was crying, snot and all. They weren't young though, both had to be around her own age of fifteen almost sixteen. A part of her knew that if she hadn't had the information that she did, the chance of second life and knowing the feeling of death she too would have been scared shitless.

However, she would've never volunteered then too. Unlike the others, minus 1 and 2, she had trained for this, as a 'just-in-case' not to mention she had stopped caring. This wasn't the ideal or greatest second life the universe could've offered her and she had made up her mind long ago that she do her best to at least make this life interesting. But that wasn't to say she was going to storm the Capitol and try shooting Snow, she knew how that would end.

Perhaps it was her own attempt of survival that made her actively participate in the games, which was surprising considering the chance of survival was one in twenty-four. Although in her mind, if she was victor, things would be just a bit easier and as long as she could wait it out until the Quarter Quell and escape the bombing of 4 life would be fine. At least she had hoped it would be.

Once the official Reaping was over, the footage rolled to some of the Capitol's favorite game hosts. There they analyzed, ranked, and commented on all of the tributes giving Panem their opinions of this year's games. Nothing too out of the ordinary was said, most of it was on par with what she had noted herself, 1 and 2 were people to look out for, 11 and 3 could be interesting, 6's female was something to note while everyone else was forgettable.

When their Reaping was talked about Ajax and herself straightened up, listening in as they soaked in the comments, the good and the bad. The male hosts and this year's guest host, some female fashion designer, broke out in compliments for Ajax. Calling him a perfect tribute that Finnick finally had a redeemable successor. Finnick and Ajax shared a mutual look that read as 'oh really?' but neither made a verbal comment, Jules on the other hand squealed.

Course Andromeda didn't escape her own praises. The hosts commenting that she was confident much like those who came before her. Yet like Ajax, they chastised her saying she may become too cocky, a flaw many of the female tributes had. Overall everything said about them was positive, although the female and one of the assistant male hosts did get in an argument regarding her looks.

She knew she wasn't the prettiest tribute in the games this year nor was she the stellar beauty that District 4 females had with their tan skins, freckled faces, and colorful eyes. Andromeda was naturally darker from birth making the sun have little to no effect on her while her eyes were a muddled grey. Hector had received all the good looks from their parent's genes, with his honey-colored locks, tan skin, and blue eyes. He had been the image of a perfect 4 tribute.

Thanks to her prep team, her hair was no longer it's oily tangled brown heap that rested along her mid-back. They had extended her lashes to bring out her eyes more while the strange laser they used on her face rid it of the acne scars and blackheads that persisted in this life. Clothes and makeup, of course, helped, everything to enhance her appearance were done.

The male had mentioned that her looks were dull in comparison with District 2's girl which prompted the female host to berate him. Stating in her high pitched voice that Andromeda had an 'exotic look' like that of a sand dollar or coral reef. A bit dull but truly unique and with a little 'polishing' could be a shining star. Her metaphor was stupid.

Once that footage had ended too, it moved on to the Chariot Race, both the pre-race, during, and after-show. Ajax and she shared a pleased look when they had raced down the trek, drawing all the attention to them for the rest of night. Although with 3's designer and 8's look of old it had brought competition in the appearance category. But with their actions, the uncertainty and conspiracy that encircled what they did was the talk of the night.

By mid-day Aydan and Danea finally dropped by, walking onto the fourth floor to find Andromeda and Ajax half-asleep as previous game footage played on several projection screens around them. To be fair, they had spent the first two hours glued to the images writing down notes and commenting techniques and plans they could go with.

And during third, they were less than enthusiastic and once hour four rolled around they had all but given up and everything. If it weren't for Finnick loudly banging against the floor with a gold plate every ten minutes, both tributes would've been asleep.

Danea wasn't amused and Aydan looked ready to kill. Especially when he noticed that Jules had wormed his way in between Andromeda and Ajax, arms wrapped around their waist. Needless to say, they got a very interesting wake-up call when their eyes landed on their green-haired escort being thrown across the floor.

She shared one last look of with Ajax before they resigned to their fate, getting pulled away by the stylists and prep team. It was certainly a very long day.

* * *

By the time Aydan and Danea had finally decided to be done for the day, it was well into the evening, just a little past nine.

Andromeda hadn't had a lot of energy to do much else, dragging herself away from dinner before showering and falling into bed. It had only been a good thirty minutes in bed when a soft tapping came at her door.

Cracking her eyes open a moment before letting out a sigh she headed over to the door. Clicking a few buttons it popped up, revealing the cheery face of Jules.

His green hair was curled upon his head, lashes had some sort of machine that kept his eyes open as his body was draped in some sort of sheer silver robe that was probably worth more than the entire District of 4.

"Oh, Andro! You look positively radiating this evening," He exclaimed as she felt her lips twitch while she winced at the nickname. Apparently, her full name was a mouthful for someone as dainty as him and any other combination was too feminine, cutting the 'danger' that she had or something. "Was there something you needed Jules?" She asked, feigning a yawn.

Andromeda didn't hate her escort. She didn't quite relish in his company, but she didn't mind it either. He was like a breath of fresh air, filling the space around him like an expensive perfume that in small dosages was pleasant, even desirable at times. But too much and it gave her a headache.

It could've been worse though. Some escorts were not that nice or willing to help. A few would make bets on their tributes, on who would die first, some even putting the odds against them in order to win. There were rumors of escorts who would force themselves on an unfortunate tribute, same went with a few prep team members in the past but then again, those were just rumors.

Everything could always be worse she reasoned, at least Jules cared and tried his best to help them succeed. Or maybe his glowing optimism and joy were due to his hopes not having yet been destroyed by watching tribute after tribute die. Then again, maybe not.

"There was Andro, there was," he swayed a bit in his heels as he stumbled forward, "I think ah-" She took a few steps forward on reflex, stabilizing the tall man with her hands, "Are you drunk?"

The man coughed a giggle, throwing his head up as he did so but the action caused him to move back and forth, "No not at all, just had a few bottles, that's it ha!" Andromeda gave him a look that only caused further amusement by him, "I promise it's all good! This is how I-" he coughed, "-I cope with the games. Be careful tomorrow alright, those other tributes won't be so nice."

"I'll be fine," trying to reassuring the man, "It's only training tomorrow, that's all. Not the actual games yet, you'll see me when we're done for dinner alright? So cheer up."

He shook his head, repeating 'no' over and over again, "You both don't understand," Jules leaned against her body, as she shifted the newfound weight to her shoulders, "Game makers and peacekeepers are there but it's so dangerous. As long as they don't kill you or make any noticeable wounds on you, it's-" she felt a wet spot growing on her shirt as she felt him shudder, "-not against the rules. Sometimes on where the injury is they just cover it with makeup or glitter."

She remained silent as he cried against her shoulder, carefully patting his mid-back with until he calmed down. But even if her exterior was quiet, internally her mind was zooming processing everything he just told her.

It wasn't outrageous information that he gifted her, in fact in made a lot of sense. Especially when she thought back to other games wherein interviews or even in the arena some tributes already seemed to have injuries or bruises unseen during the Chariot or Reaping events. There weren't many memories left regarding Katniss's time in the Training Center but she believed someone had gotten seriously injured but had miraculously been put back together right before the interviews.

Judging by his words, most likely last year's tributes had taken some brutal hit which made him worried, probably. And seeing as how he included her with the word 'both' he must've stated his concerns with Ajax as well. That made her question if Ajax had blown off the escort if the green-haired man came crying to her, considering they've shared a lot less time together.

Once his tears had stopped and body no longer wracked with shivers, he pulled himself off of her, backing away slightly as he seized her retreating hands. Bringing them to his purple-toned lips and peppering them with several kisses, all signs of endearment, of course, she gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine and I'll make sure Ajax doesn't do something too stupid."

That brought a small smile to his face, flashing her his diamond-studded teeth in the process, "Just stay safe," he whipped a tear from his eyes, "I can't lose my champion tributes." And with that, he made his way to leave. However he didn't make it too far, stumbling over either his shoes or expensive robe, Andromeda had completely forgotten that he was, still, very much drunk. And so a good twenty minutes of her night was spent helping the wasted escort to his rooms.

Somewhere amid that experience, she knew the next few days were certainly going to be interesting.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

The suicide thing is actually something noted in the books. There's an open garden roof thing in the apartment complex that has a force field to keep suicides from occurring. I just took it a step forward.

The regimen/order of the game was never specified/broken down or at least, I can't find much on the internet in regards, so I gave them a day in between the Chariot event and the Training Center.

Also, the fight that left a tribute injured was between the District 6 male and Cato over a knife, though I think that was just the movie (although Andromeda herself can't recall the difference between the books or movies now)

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter will be longer, as it will be encompassing the full 3 days of training rather than separating them, cause no one has time for that. It also means interactions with other tributes and making allyships so we shall see what Andromeda decides to do, will she go for survival skills as Peeta and Katniss did? Feign ignorance and innocence like Johanna? Show off her strengths and go for weapons as the Careers do for intimidation? We shall see! (I'm super excited for the next chapter!)

Also is Jules gay/interested in Ajax in more than an escort/tribute way? Maybe? I think sexuality of Capitolions are everything and anything so is Jules gay? Perhaps that or pansexual, although we will see. Also: Is Ajax and/or Andromeda lgtbq+?

My answer to this is, yeah kind of? Ajax will do what it takes to win and keep living, therefore he would not be opposed to being intimate with other sexes/genders however I feel he would be aromatic or at least wouldn't be one to involve his emotions with such things.

Andromeda, on the other hand, is also not going to be one who will jump into romance etc. This is her second life, and therein more mature than the others her age not to mention she knows of the dangers that lie ahead of her in the future. But yes, she is attracted to both the opposite and same genders, which will most likely be explored later on although I do have some pairings already set.

Next chapter is a third way done s hopefully be out in 2 weeks?


	11. Training Center

**Summary**: At first she thought it was a dream then she thought it was an ill-fitting simulation, and lastly, she realized she must've ticked someone off to end up here. SI/OC district 4 centric pairings undecided

* * *

**Warnings**: Obv violence, gore, death, language, etc

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

Bright and early the next morning at 10 am sharp, all twenty-four tributes were lined up in two straight lines.

Girls on one side, boys on the other as they faced forward awaiting for the training center's doors to open. When the overhead light flicked over to 10, a man appeared accompanied by three more peacekeepers and a dark-haired woman who appeared to be assisting.

"Today," the man started, voice booming as it echoed down the hallway," Is the day you begin your training as in five days from now you all will be inside the arena of the 68th Hunger Games."

There were a pause and Andromeda had to wonder if he expected them to cheer when he said that, though no one made a move or sound to do so. His dark-haired assistant behind him coughed, prompting the man to continue. "You will have three days here to learn and hone skills to help you prepare for the games. There are various stations you may go to and I suggest you start off at weapons, the best way to kill someone is to know how to hold a knife first."

"Now then, there are other stations too, hand to hand combat, poison making, and hunting along with-," he took a glance at the unlucky District 5 pair, "-less skill-intensive stations such as painting, or knot tying just to name a few." Her and Ajax shot one another a look when he dismissed knot tying as that was an essential skill that was hounded into every District 4 child since the time they could walk.

"There are the Gamemakers there, as well as some of our generous sponsors who will be watching over the proceeding, but I assure you to pay no attention to them, just pretend you are unimportant ants. The fun will come during your private session when you can show off your talents which while it may be fun to test out your knife skills on one another it is against the rules to badly maim or kill a fellow tribute, save that for the games when the cameras are rolling."

A few more words were shared before they were all ushered into the training center. Entering the area it was massive. There was something to do on every inch and corner of the room. From a swimming pool to rock climbing wall, track to run on, a kitchen to cook in and so much more.

There were training dummies everywhere for every kind of weapon they had. There was a mini forest, a river, faux mountain ridges, sand dunes, and even a chamber covered in snow and ice. On the smaller tables, there were memory games, information cards, and various other smaller items that didn't need their own rooms for.

Andromeda didn't need much more to go flying towards the various bits of equipment and stations. The others seemed to do the same as she noticed District 1 and 2 went straight to the weapons area, laughing and smiling to one another. That was how it usually went it seemed, 1 and 2 doing what they could to intimidate the other tributes right off the bat.

She noticed most of the tributes stayed with the district member and so, not wanting to be the odd one out located Ajax who had surprisingly chosen to head over to the climbing wall. Falling behind him with a casual pace he noticed her approach as he shot her a look, "Are you approaching me, Andromeda?" He asked causing her smile to his unknowing words.

"Something like that," she replied as she adjusted the gloves on their training outfits.

Aydan and Danea along with their entourage appeared bright an early at 7 that morning to dress them in the uniforms. While the tributes didn't have to wear the standard issued uniforms, many stylists opted to let go with that, their stylists refused to even consider that. As Danea stated, 'it is the most offensive of insults to assume a stylist fashionista as herself would dare to let her tribute to wear some trash the training center deemed was fashion,' or something along those lines.

Of course, there were limitations to what they were allowed on their training uniforms. There couldn't be anything that was unfair to other tributes, which Aydan complained about saying that if other stylists cared enough then they could all add extras on, and there were no weapons allowed too. And so Ajax and herself were dressed in simple dark clothing, the leather of some high caliber, slip-on but form-fitting shoes and a set of fingerless gloves to wrap it all together.

"Don't look now but-" she kept her head down but listened in as Ajax spoke under his breath, "-up there the Game Makers are watching us, so are the sponsors no doubt." From her peripheral vision, she noticed the open room that was situated quite a way above them all and indeed from his words it seemed that many heads were turned their way.

"What's the game plan then?" she asked as he has already begun to climb up the wall forcing her to follow quickly, "We didn't have time to think of anything last night," she added recalling the events with Jules.

The dark-skinned male glanced over to her noting that she had been able to keep up with him despite his head start and his obvious more muscle, "Not bad there Andromeda," he grinned, "Not sure yet, although I don't think they can hear us we should discuss things at the top or at least till we are out of range of prying ears, right?"

Her admission of silence was his answer as they found themselves racing one another to the top of the towering wall. It was perhaps fifteen minutes later when they reached the upper ledge, pulling themselves up as the sat behind the second wall of rocks, which were meant to be the 'extreme challenge mode' or something.

Although several eyes had wandered to them and their apparent success at climbing, a feat neither thought much of as District 4 had numerous rocky cliffs that kids, again loved to play on; the pair paid no mind to them, instead of watching the others below. With one eye on their fellow tributes and the other one the room of spectators, Ajax finally spoke.

"Do we play the role of lovers here too? Or hint to something?" he questioned eyeing the District 8 boy who was trying to swim in the pool and was doing a very poor job at doing so, "There are plenty of sponsors here and it would be a shame if they lett our plan slip to the public so I believe the best option is to continue to imply but not admit."

He agreed to her response with a hum, "If that's the case then," she felt his fingers slide over hers letting them rest atop of her own as if to let people take it as an accidental touch or one with purpose.

Andromeda made no comment but left her hand trapped beneath his, "What interests you here then? I'm not sure if we should reveal all our cards, but we need to prove we are more then Capitol favorites right now," she watched the Careers play around with the throwing knives below, "We are going to need allies."

"That is if we remain together."

Turning to him, she twitched her fingers almost yanking them away but he held on to them, "I'm kidding, I'm not letting you go just yet." The look he gave her filled her with an uncertain feeling but relaxed slightly as she fought to the urge to leave, "Where should we head to next? I think we've wasted enough time up here, we're starting to receive questioning looks."

He hummed before letting go finally, "Race you down? To the pool, let's go outdo that 8 boy." Not needing anymore prompting, Andromeda all but threw herself off the wall ledge, scaling down it. She hadn't won the race, having decided to put all the equipment back while Ajax decided to use that time to dash over to the water.

"Don't tell me you're a sore loser," he laughed, grabbing a few of the towels as they made their way to the pool's deep end, "Can't blame me, the games aren't supposed to fair."

Rolling her eyes she huffed, "I'm not, I just think it's rude to leave all the ropes out."

"That's what the Avoxes are for."

"Not the point."

"Suit yourself," he tossed the towels at the pool's side, "I wouldn't dare challenge another District 4 tribute to a swimming competition, not too district unity, but then again," he raised his brows, "You only live once." And with that he jumped in, splashing the water over her as she let out a surprised shriek.

"Ajax!" she exclaimed, getting into the room temperature water in a less messy way, having glanced to the Peacekeeper and the pair of Avoxes who hadn't escaped Ajax's cannonball with a wince, "You will be the death of me," she muttered under her breath yet somehow he had still heard her.

Popping his head up from the water he chuckled, "You never know, I don't wanna be but if that's how it ends up well," Andromeda didn't share his enthusiasm choosing to ignore the comment instead.

The rest of the first day of training went, sort of swimmingly.

After making a mess of the pool and drawing the eyes of both their fellow tributes and the game makers, the pair chad dried off and made their way to the survivalist areas. While Ajax was less than thrilled to be seen in the 'weak' stations he hadn't been able to find in her reasoning why it couldn't hurt, just for a bit.

They had decided, after a minute of debate to go to the poison station, a compromise that could demonstrate that they weren't, as Ajax put it, 'cowards'. It was more of a memory station then a hands-on 'make-your-own-poison' area put it was useful, Andromeda filing away the information as quickly as she could before she then relented to being taken to the spear throwing.

She herself had never been taught or trained in that sort of weapon use. Although it was a common tool when catching fish, as Ajax explained, she again was never apart of the actual capturing process. Andromeda mostly maintained the docks and helped with the de-scaling and cleaning process. It made her handy with knives but long-ranged weapons were not her forte as she proved to the boy after he had her try and throw it at one of the dummies.

To her credit, it had gone straight into a dummy, just not the one she was aiming for. Instead, it got jammed into the dummy four dummies down from them. Ajax laughed at her attempt although she commended her on her arm strength, saying that at least she had the muscle to hold the thing. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the girl from 2, boy from 1 and most curious of all, the boy from 7 all give her looks ranging from approval to interest.

Like she assumed, Ajax was stellar with the spear and javelin, being able to throw the later at an alarming distance. It even had to be pried out of the ground after it had taken down one of the dummies and jamming it straight into the floor. A permanent hole was now in the marble.

Day one concluded with them cementing their position in the games. They were serious and should be taken as competition.

When they got back to their floor, dinner had already been set out for them with just about everyone, minus their prep team waiting for them. Ajax and she quickly changed out of their training clothes before returning to the dining area and being bombarded with questions.

Dinner was a much more lively affair then the previous two nights, from an outside perspective it almost seemed like they were a mix match group of friends when in truth one or two would be dead by the end of the week, there had been others that had done this many times before, and the others wouldn't care if they lived or died.

Once it was over she excused herself from the table, heading back to her room to get a head start on sleep. However, like the previous night, it didn't go to plan as not even an hour later a knocking came from her door.

Throwing herself from the warm escape of her bed, she opened the sliding doors to reveal her nightly visitor. She had partially thought that it was going to be Jules again, drunk and crying yet she was not met with a head of green hair.

Instead, before her very eyes was Finnick, a charming smile on his face and hands holding what appeared to be very expensive chocolates that could only be bought in the Capitol and two glasses of alcohol. "You busy?"

Andromeda gave a look over before rolling her eyes and cracking a smile, "I was but if that's what I think it is, I think I have room in my schedule."

He laughed as he walked inside her room, "I'm glad then, couldn't eat these all without you."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to go back to the dining room with two glasses."

"Ah, you've caught me, thank you for saving me from such humiliation," he retorted before the two of them broke down in laughter as they sat on the bed with each other. It reminded her of old times, and by the way, he was laughing, not the fake one he displayed for the cameras, he felt the same.

"What brings you to my humble domain? Besides filling me up with alcohol that is," she said with a grin.

"How was training today?" He asked but not in his official stern mentor voice, but rather in an almost concerned tone.

A part of her wanted to chuckle, "Do you want the same response I gave Jules and the others or-?"

"The truth," he responded almost immediately, "I want you to tell me the truth because-" he looked directly into her eyes, "-I need to help you."

She scoffed, "Help me? Should I expect you're giving Ajax the same treatment then? Because that would be a bit unfair if you aren't. Favoritism doesn't look good as a mentor and-"

"You know what I mean and why I'm doing this for you." He leaned in closer, "You're my friend Andromeda. You've known me, the real me, you're the only one who I can trust."

He sighed, "In the arena, you know what I thought of? What kept me going and made me think that I could do it? That I had to live?" She didn't want to answer, not because she didn't know what the answer was, but because she didn't want the answer she was thinking to be true.

"Finnick, please, don't I-"

"It was you." He said with a small but almost cruel twist of one, "It was always you. I would think back to when we would wander around 4, menace the shopkeepers, and when we could slip away just you and me. It helped, the training we did? It saved my life."

She closed her eyes, recalling snippets of his games. While it was mandatory to watch and she knew he'd win, she hadn't paid too much attention to it. Seeing someone who'd grown close with for so long and see them get hurt, strive, and almost kill someone? After having to watch her brother, Andromeda could barely stand it.

"I saw, the District 1 boy with the knives, right? It was a similar style to how I would fight you." She stated as he nodded in response, "Yeah, after getting beat by your close combat, I was able to pick up a thing or two, and well."

His voice trailed off, both knowing the outcome with the fight between that boy from one and Finnick. One was alive and one was not. And it wasn't hard to tell who was the victor.

"What I'm trying to say Andromeda is that I want you to win."

"Well, that's not very-"

She was abruptly cut off by him grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Tufts of gold and honey-colored locks tickled her nose as part of her face found itself buried against his clavicle, "I don't care what the rules say about favoritism, no one follows it, not even with tributes of their own districts."

There was a pause as he just breathed. She could hear his heart pounding against her as she found herself relaxing in his arms despite the slightly uncomfortable position, "I want you to win out there. Not for the District, not for the Capitol or the president, but do it for us. For me, for your parents, and for your brother. Show them you can do it, that you are a survivor because I know you can do it. Out of everywhere out there, you can do it."

He shifted his head on top of hers so his cheek rested upon her crown, "You know how the games work, you've dissected them and analyzed them. You were born in District 4 and you know how to play the game if it wasn't evident already. You may be small but you're strong and your body's ability is on par with the other Career tributes."

"I know you'll win, because above all else Andromeda," he pulled his head away as he slid down so their foreheads touched. Eyes locking and breath shared, the air smelling of chocolate and champagne, "You're smart. Even if you don't need me, and I know you don't, I'll be here for you. No matter how you need or want me. I will stand by you, root for you, and I will do everything in my power to aid you in that arena."

Closing his eyes he let out a low cry that rippled from his throat, "What I did that day when I pushed you aside. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I-I-" His shoulders began to shake as his words became a jumbled mess, spilling forth in intangible sentences.

Andromeda let her own eyes closed as she pulled her arm around his shoulder to embrace him. She didn't say anything, just holding him close as the tears flowed from his eyes and the soft sound of cries echoed in the room.

That night, Andromeda did not get much sleep, once again. But like last time, she didn't mind too much.

* * *

Day two of training was a bit smoother than the first.

Andromeda was a bit sluggish at first though no one seemed to notice, or if they did they didn't mention it. Although by the way, Ajax was staring at her, he knew something was. Not like he had any room to talk, given how according to Volanta and Danea had gossiped about her fellow tribute was seen departing Jules's room early in the morning.

There was a brief mention that Finnick hadn't slept in his room but apparently that wasn't uncommon of him. Other than that, nothing out was stand offish.

Entering the training room, she was quick to notice that several of the other tributes were absent. Not many, those of District 11, the boy from 6 and that boy from 7 were not there but from the looks of it, no one seemed to care.

Ajax noticed this as well, nodding in acknowledgment, "My guess is that 11 are doing personal training with their mentor."

She agreed to come to the same conclusion. It wasn't uncommon for tributes to not appear to train after the first day. Some opted to have one on one training with their mentors, some admitting defeat and opting to recluded in the comforts of the Capitol before they were killed, and a few to keep a few tricks hidden up their sleeves.

Guessing that must've been the case for the four missing, the pair moved to their first activity, knife throwing.

Needless to say, Andromeda did not due to well, especially compared to Ajax who seemed to be a master of long-range weapons. An interesting thing considering her ease with close combat made the two the perfect pair if they decided to stay as one in the Arena.

There were a few other booths that they went to before they parted ways as she wished to take a look at the survival stations and he hoped to try his luck against the tribute from 2 who seemed fairly close to the same size as him.

Making her way to the camouflage station she glossed over the notes and materials that were on the table.

Most of the items were new and unopened, some looking like they had been collecting dust for several years. It wasn't until she tried to get paint out of one of the tubes she realized that it was very much the case considering the inside had completely dried out.

_Just lovely,_ she thought to herself as she huffed in defeat.

"It's all dried out, huh?"

She whipped around to find her eyes staring directly into a forest of green. Soft freckles smiled back at her as dark blonde locks tickled her nose. She didn't even have to look at the girl's District crest to know who this was: the girl from 2.

"It is, unfortunately," she said finally, hoping her fumble of words didn't seem obvious as she took a step back from 2.

The girl slid over to her side as she pouted slightly, "That's a shame, I was looking forward to trying my hand at art." If the girl had noticed Andromeda's mistake she didn't notice it, something that seemed to be a common here in the Capitol.

Tossing the paints in the trash she looked over to the girl who began circling the table as well as her, "Do you enjoy doing the painting?"

There was a laugh that seemed too real to be fake, "Not at all, in fact, I am awful at it." There was a moment of pause when it seemed the girl's eye caught something occurring behind Andromeda but seemed to snap out of it rather quickly, "Would you like to know why I came over here though?"

Leaning over the table she raised her index finger in a 'come here' motion, as Andromeda found herself leaning towards the girl's face. A part of her knew what they looked like, especially from an outside perspective but for some reason, all sense seemed to fly out the window when her eyes met 2's.

Their faces were less then a few inches apart, so close she could feel the other girl's breath battling her own she would've drawn away if the girl hadn' moved her hand up to her chin to pull her closer.

Her fingers were soft and delicate yet the grip she had on her was harsh and demanding. Drawing her face past her to where their mouths reach the other one's ear she heard her voice. It was faint, like a cool summer's eve as she spoke in a hushed voice yet from the proximity almost seemed like she was yelling.

"It was so I could see you."

The interaction perhaps lasted no matter than a few seconds before the pair pulled back and resumed what they were doing before. It took a moment for Andromeda to come out of her daze as it finally hit her that the room around her had grown silent.

Turning around slowly her eyes caught the look Ajax was giving her, and it wasn't good.

She knew at that moment, she fucked up.

* * *

Day 2 ended rather abruptly as right after her encounter with the girl from 2 as Ajax dragged her to one of the simulation rooms. It was the one place where they could openly talk with one another while still be training, as well as not garnering unwanted attention from others.

It was also the one place where neither Peacekeepers nor avoxes could go as it could endanger themselves or others. Flipping through the simulations he pulled up one of the random generators as he handed her one of the long swords on the wall.

She gave him a look, "You do realize this is far too big for me to use right? Hand me that one," she told him eyeing the Roman Gladius sword that was off to the side.

Grabbing the sword by its rounded handle he tossed it rather dismissively towards her, "Longswords are the easiest for beginners to use you know."

Adjust her grip on the weapon and giving it a practice swing she nodded. Andromeda was used to using knives and other small blades and while she's never used a sword before, as one can not easily get such a thing in District 4 the gladius was similar to one of the knives she was used to and thus decided to give it a try.

"Good thing I'm not a beginner then." Whether he knew she was bluffing or not he said nothing grabbing a spear and a spare, which he hooked to his back, he started the simulation countdown.

Once the timer was down to three the pair switched to defensive positions, back pressed against one another as the first glowing figure appeared. One by one more appeared as it quickly became a test of stamina rather than skill.

"What level are these fighters?" She asked swiping down one of the orange holographic with easy, knowing full well it wouldn't be so easy in the actual Games.

He sighed, "I had thought it was going to be harder, I guess 6/10 was too low." Ajax flung his spear at a pair of fake archers, nailing both of them in the head as the collapsed to the floor in broken pixel particles, "We only have three minutes left I think."

Andromeda let out an exasperated sigh, "I see." Dodging on a kick from a girl like holographic she swung the sword decapitating it with little effort. If it weren't for the burning in her wrist she might've been able to go on longer, "You didn't just bring us here to cut down pixels."

There was a chuckle, "Always straight to the point," unhooking his spear he shot her a glance as she covered for him, not that it mattered much given the lack of gravity to the whole simulation. "Then I'll be honest. What was that?"

"If you're referring to 2 I don't know," she responded sidestepping an attacker as she tripped it causing its face to shatter on the ground, "She came up to me, and sai she wanted to say hi to me. That was it."

He banged his bear on the floor, "I doubt that. Did you learn anything from her?"

Shrugging Andromeda shook her head, "She's cunning and has a way of drawing your attention to her. She seems like she should be from 1," he looked at her, "Oh and she's awful at painting."

"Lovely. That will come in handy in the arena," he stated sarcastically, noting that there was less than two minutes of the simulation left.

"You look like you were having a splendid time with her partner over at the wrestling station." Whether or not he thought she was implying something or if it was even intentional, "Nothing happened, it was just playful fighting. What you and that girl did was not 'safe for work'. It looked like you two were lovers."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "Don't tell me you're jealous?" Avoiding another hologram who had taken the form of a young boy she moved out of the way as it charged at Ajax, "You have nothing to fear, I'm your partner alright? Besides, there were no cameras nor Capitolons, wasn't it you who said it was good to imply things?"

"You're right," he responded calmly, swinging his spear at the childlike hologram, jamming the end into what would be considered the skull as he stalked towards he not even paying it any mind as it dropped to the floor shattering, "How foolish of me to assume anything else."

Opening her mouth she tried to clarify only for the lights to flicker on, prompting the simulation to end and everything returns to normal. Outside the glass there was a tapping on the glass, it was Finnick.

Glancing at the time the two realized the next portion of training began: mentors.

* * *

Finnick took Ajax first, saying something about the teen needing to blow off some steam and that he would train her after dinner around 6. And thus leaving Andromeda to her own devices for the next 5 hours.

Or at least that was what she thought.

The moment she entered the fourth floors he was bombarded by her styling crew as well as her stylist, Aydan. Confused and surprised she asked why they were there considering the next time she would need them would be tomorrow when she exhibited her skills to the Game Makers and then the Interviews that same day.

The man rolled his eyes as Volanta grabbed her arms and yanked her towards the large tv projector. Locaon followed behind, sauntering towards the pair as they came up behind Andromeda wrapping their arms around her shoulders.

At her sides, in her peripheral, Aydan and Oseren appeared. "May I ask what this is exactly?" She asked as the red-eyed woman pranced around the room flipping through the channel to pull up some sort of fashion-related thing. Behind her, Locaon began twirling her hair between their slender fingers as she found herself pulled to the ground and nestled in their arms.

"Do you not want to spend time with us?" Oseren asked, his ombre colored skin flickering under the light of the room to reveal a hue emitting from his body.

On her left, Aydan placed his hand on his chest as if such a realization hurt him, "I'm shocked Andromeda." If it weren't for the position Locaon had her in she would've tossed her head to the side and left.

"You said you wanted to get to know everything about the Capitol, didn't you? Well, nows your chance," he gestured to the screen that displayed everything from fashion to makeup, to politics, the names of the elite, and countless other bits of information.

"This-" she began before the words caught in her throat as she began to read and process every bit of information she could as Locaon spun her around to face them. "What do you want to learn first?" Their voice was earnest as they threaded their fingers in her locks, "There isn't much time till dinner, only four hours or so."

Looking back to the screen she shook her head, "This is too much I-" she pulled away, "What do you want from me? As payment?" If there was one thing both lives had taught her, 9/10 people want something in return.

There was a giggle from Volanta who placed her claw-like nails on her shoulders, "Aww Andromeda, don't you trust we are doing this out of the goodness of our hearts?" She gripped her tighter, "But good job, the first lesson about the Capitol, nothing is free."

Oseren cleared his throat, "we aren't here to scare her," he gave a sideways glance, "too much."

Aydan, on the other hand, paid the conversation no mind, "It's nothing to worry about now, we won't collect any payment until after the Games given that you've won."

Whether she wanted to or not, Andromeda didn't have much of a choice as the next four hours consisted of learning everything the four could cram into her brain regarding the Capitol and the Games. At least everything that wasn't considered cheating by terms of the games.

And if anyone asked why her prep team was there, they were preparing her for the interview for tomorrow. Which was exactly what happened when Jules, Finnick, and Ajax entered the main room as they were, conveniently reviewing color palettes and pattern theories.

Dinner was rather fast, neither Finnick or Ajax interacted much which left just her and Jules to make conversation as her prep team had to leave to work on designs alongside Danea. Luckily for her, Jules was great at keeping a conversation going even if she, at points wanted it to end.

Once dinner was over, Finnick was quick to sweep her up as her fellow tribute excused himself to his room without so much of a glance. Noting the oddity of his behavior, once she and Finnick were in the private training rooms, she questioned him.

"Did something happen with your session?" she asked fastening her gloves on.

The older teen looked away, "Nothing, I guess I was too hard on him," before she could ask for details he brushed it off, "Now then, it's been a long time since we've gone one on one with one another."

He gave her an award-winning smile, her mind flashing to when they were kids as he continued, "Let's see how much we've grown."

* * *

The next morning was harsh.

The session with Finnick lasted well into the morning, having stopped at around 2 when a poor avox slipped in and gestured that they had to leave.

However, it wasn't just how long they were at it that made the next day harsh but rather how hard Finnick had pushed her. Admittedly she needed it, considering this was the first time in years that she had a training partner.

He was good.

It was evident that Finnick had improved from his time with her and being in the games. He had easily overpowered her much to her surprise garnering a smile from the teen and a simple, "We aren't kids anymore, come at me with the intent to kill alright?"

And with those words, she came at him with everything she had.

When she had entered the dining room every muscle in her body ached and her back was killing her. Glancing over at Finnick who seemed to be having trouble sitting on his left leg she knew that she'd been able to get him back for the bruise he had served her the night before.

Smiling to herself when Jules asked if he was alright and if he needed to see a doctor while Ajax, who seemed to return to his normal self, asked if he had a long night, implying something that made her friend blush a moment before telling him off.

Breakfast was a fast ordeal as soon after both she and Ajax had to dress and go to the examination room. Once there they had to wait till they were called in by the Game Makers one by one to display skills and get a rating.

Going by numerical order, District 1 went first followed by 2 and so forth. Being the eighth person to go, as the males of each district went first, she watched as the girl from 3 walk out of the testing room rather quickly as Ajax was called.

Giving him a nod and a small smile of good luck he went into the room, the large silver doors slamming behind him with a loud 'boom'. All around her tributes seemed to be lost in their own worlds. Some, like the boy of 8 puking in a corner while the girl of 6 cried softly to herself.

Looking down at her own feet, not wanting to make eye contact with the others Andromeda found herself thinking. In less than 48 hours at least a fifth of the people in the hallway would be dead, and from the dejected expressions of some of the people, they knew it too.

Looking over at the empty seats which previously hosted the tributes of 1 to 3 she was curious about how they did. The boy from 3 seemed confident with his skills and if the arena happened to involve the technology of some kind no doubt he would be a formidable opponent. The girl, on the other hand, seemed less so, but nevertheless she didn't want to underestimate her in case she ended up being like another Johanna Mason (whose games haven't even occurred yet in canon although Andromeda wasn't sure which one that was).

Her fellow Careers were confident too, entering and leaving the room with smiles and laughs, egging on another on. What did surprise her was that even though one was supposed to return to their floor to prepare for the interviews later that evening the four Careers waited until 2's girl had finished.

There had been some hesitation from her teammate who had cast a look to Ajax who shook his head before the four left together paying no one else any attention.

"**4**"

The loud monotonic voice stated over the hallway intercom prompting the doors to open to Ajax who gave her a nod and raised his hand to high five her as she passed him. Raising her hand to meet his, the moment they touched his fingers gripped her own, squeezing them for a second before letting her go.

Without much time to respond or react Andromeda was already inside the room.

Taking a moment to look around the room she found the weapon she was going to display. Noting that the Game Makers, as well as the wealthiest of the sponsors who had bought their way in, were watching her, a nicety afforded to her due to her District's career status and it being so early in the judging.

Grabbing hold of the sword she used the other day she made her way over to the simulation area. Punching in the numbers that Finnick had advised to use she set the countdown at 30 seconds. Noticing what looked like a broken spear thrown to the side of the area she knew that Ajax had a similar idea as herself.

Unlike projectile weapons like throwing knives and a bow, which could demonstrate accuracy and strength, close combat was harder to display. There were dummies that were available as well as trained Peacekeepers, however the latter you were in no ways allowed to maim or kill which made things difficult. The simulation was the next best option for her.

That said, there were many issues with it as well. Like what happened the day before, the simulation might stretch out too long or the opponents too weak to truly count as anything worthwhile. And on the opposite side, the simulation might be jacked up to the highest level which runs the risk of getting beaten or even loosing to a bunch pixels which would certainly look bad.

Trusting that Finnick gave her the correct numbers she took one last breath as the countdown ended prompting a flash of orange and red pixels to charge at her.

Finnick had told her to base her simulation on the number of opponents rather than time base. Not only as a way to keep the Game Makers invested, as anything longer than 5 minutes with the same skill or weapon may prove boring, but to keep it from going to slow for herself.

Andromeda had opted for 23 opponents to spawn randomly in succession with one another and without any time limit until she defeated them all. It was fast-paced, with every one she took down another reform and sprung to attack her. There was no way she had set it to the highest level, something that apparently most of the Career victors couldn't tackle, but it was still difficult nonetheless.

She found herself almost slipping up with the knife thrower and the archer, long-range being a weakness to her close combat style but had taken them eventually. The last fighter took the form of a man with broad shoulders and a large form. There was no face like the other holograms but for some reason, the silhouette looked vaguely familiar to her. The weapon in its hand took the form of a long black rope, it was a whip.

A memory came to her mind as she realized what or at least who it was trying to imitate as she swung her sword at its head only for it to duck and trip her from below. Losing her footing Andromeda twisted her right leg up to kick the pixeled figure down causing it to indeed fall like her. However, instead of falling to its side or on it's back it falls on her, impaling itself on her blade as it disintegrated causing the simulation to end.

Leaving her the victor of the fight.

* * *

Storming out of the room once she was dismissed, almost knocking the boy from 5 over who was up next she stomped over to the elevator. Caught inside her head she hadn't even noticed that Ajax was right behind her, having waited for her session to end before returning to their floor.

"Something went wrong Andromeda-"

Not even listening, cutting him off by means of storming out of the elevator she made her way to a certain green-eyed blonde. Bumping past Jules who, for once, stepped out of her way as Aydan and Danea stood off to the side she went straight at Finnick.

Gracing her with a smile he started, "You finished early how did the-"

Never having the chance to finish his words as she lunged at him, tackling him to the ground as he hissed, face full of confusion. There were gasps in the room but she paid them no mind as she blocked either side of his face with her hands, nails digging into the animal rug below.

"You knew didn't you?!" she screamed at him, face red and adrenaline pumping through her veins like fire, "How could you I-I don't even-!"

In a fluid motion, her center of gravity was flipped, as her back was slammed on to the ground with a 'thud' as pain vibrated from her back where her bruise was. Above her golden locks fell over her face and a look of concern met her eyes, "What. Are. You. Even. Talking. About?" He asked her as she struggled to get up only for him to pin her arms down with his own.

Her face, red and blotchy, eyes bubbling with tears she didn't even realize were forming seemed to yank her back to reality as she tried blinking through hazy vision. "I-I-" she looked away unable to meet his but refusing to look at the others there who were watching everything take place.

Eyes wandering over the shocked and freighted one of Jules and the disappointment in Aydan she shook her head, "I-I'm sorry Finnick, it was just the Games messing with my head. It was nothing." trying to reassure them that everything was indeed alright now and there was nothing to worry about Finnick let her up as she nursed her back.

While Jules and Danea seemed to pay it no mind, chalking it up to interview jitters and excitement to the games, the look that both Ajax and Finnick shared with her told her they knew otherwise.

As the rest of the prep teams arrived, having no knowledge of what occurred they whisked her away to get her fitted for the Interviews as they waited for the training results. Out of the corner of her eye, she winced, noticing the pained expression of Finnick who had limped to his room.

"Focus! Andromeda!" Volanta stayed, clapping her hands in front of her to get her attention, "This is important! How will you win the Games if you can't be here in reality?" She whined rolling her eyes.

Apologizing Andromeda nodded, "Sorry, you're right I have to focus on what's happening here and now if I'm going to win."

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

That assistant with the center head is supposed to be Atala (before she took over during Katniss's games btw)

The Center head is meant to be written as an idiot, which is why he didn't recommend for them to start off learning survival tactics like how Atala did for the 74th games.

The training uniforms being different from the others is something from the books where the stylists designed things, especially for their tributes. The movies were the ones that had them all be uniformed. (I went with a mix of both obviously)

"Are you approaching me?"- Jojo's Bizarre Adventure reference to where Dio asks if Jotaro is approaching him….it's also a meme and I wanna add a jjba reference in every fic

Technically I believe only game makers were allowed to watch the training sessions but I feel that some sponsors may be both/paid enough money to watch it take place, therefore, it is a mix of sponsors and game makers watching.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Originally the training days were gonna be a week-long, but I did some research apparently it only lasted for 3 days? So I decided to stick to canon with that.

Also, I promise that the games will actually start soon! The next chapter is the interviews and after that is last day prep, so I'd say Chapter 14 we will enter the blood and gore, maybe.


End file.
